


Пишет katsuki_fc

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: Если Юри не особо сидит в социальных сетях - это не значит, что там не сидят его фанаты.Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [katsuki_fc wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695081) by [tetsurashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian). 



> Чудесный фик по социальным сетям за авторством tetsurashian.  
> И читать его, и переводить - наслаждение.
> 
> Во всех главах японский текст будет сопровождаться всплывающей подсказкой и переводом в конце главы.

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki_fc** )

@ 2015- 12- xx    _08:21_ _am_

Entry tags: + **совместный просмотр** +  **гран-при 2015**

 

**_Совместный_** **_просмотр_** **_Гран_** ** _-_** ** _при_** ** _2015_**

ТАК МАЛЬЧИШКИ И ДЕВЧОНКИ наш драгоценный малыш сегодня в первый раз (и, надеюсь, не в последний) участвует в гран-при! Самое время поддержать его! 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡

Правила:

  1. Не оскорбляем других фигуристов, хорошо? Знаю, все мы тут ради Юри-чана, но и других поддержать не забудьте!
  2. Держим себя в руках! Анон для треда доступен, так что не давайте мне повода его убрать.
  3. Что бы ни случилось, все будет хорошо



 

-

[Страница 1 из 20]

[ **< <**  **1**  2 3 4 5 … 20  **> >**]

(Аноним)

Так переживаю за него ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

      (toe-looper)

      И я, анон, и я ;;;;

      (Аноним)

      Юри-чан, ганба!! ;;

      (Аноним)

     Молитвенный круг для Юри-чана!! ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

(Аноним)

Надеюсь, но хорошо выполнит свои прыжки :((

(kuri-ay-z)

Хотя не буду врать, не думаю, что его программа достаточно сильна, чтоб конкурировать с виктором лол

     (Аноним)

     Не думаю, что хоть у кого-то она настолько сильна lmao

     (pork-bowling)

     Я счастлива просто когда он нормально выполняет прыжки ;;

     (Аноним)

     ^ ЭНИВЕЙ ОН ВСЕГДА МЕЧТАЛ КАТАТЬСЯ НА ТОМ ЖЕ ЛЬДУ, ЧТО И ВИКТОР ТАК ЧТО ПОКА ЮРИ СЧАСТЛИВ Я ТОЖЕ СЧАСТЛИВ

     (Аноним)

      ^^^^^^^^^^^^

\--

 

[Страница 15 из 20]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 …14  **15** 16 ...  20  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

О нет

(Аноним)

НЕЕЕТ ;;;;;

(Аноним)

Держись, Юри-чан!! ;;;;;;;;;;;

(fruity-loops)

Ох боже нет его лицо;A;

(Аноним)

Юри-чан неееееет (´；д；`)

(toe-looper)

Это так ужасно ;;

(iceicecrazy)

Мне так жаль Юри-чана (´；ω；`)

(Аноним)

О боже это было тяжело смотреть (´；д；`)

(Аноним)

У него на лице все написано…

 

\--

 

[Страница 20 из 20]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 …19    **20** **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

Планы: собираюсь съесть дюжину кацудонов в его честь и вопить на всех, кто говорит, что он уходит из спорта, при этом рыдая в три ручья

      (Аноним)

      и я

      (Аноним)

      ..и я

      (snow-ninja)

      И Я

      (Аноним)

      и я лол

      (yuuri-chin)

      И я

(katsuki_fc)

Знаю, все мы расстроены, но, думаю, сейчас крайне важно показать Юри, как мы любим и поддерживаем его. Не думаю, что хоть кто-то в этом мире разочарован Юри больше, чем сам Юри, так что наш долг, как его фанатов, поддержать и ободрить его. Надеюсь, что он вернется, и не важно, на Национальные ли, на Чемпионат Мира или даже на гран-при в следующем году. И, думаю, ему поможет то, что мы рядом. Юри-чан, ганба!!

      (Аноним)

      Модер-сан – ангел и как всегда права

      (Аноним)

      благослови тебя господь модер-сан

 

* * *

 

**dankness-arises** **реблогнул** **(** **а** **) heart-to-hear**

 

**three** **-** **spins** **-** **up**

**Тред теорий анона с Двача: Юри Кацуки и его Разочаровывающий Гран-При**

Напоминаю, что я просто перевожу пост с двача, который анон под ником hasetsu_fan написал вчера вечером (вот ссылка). Постарался передать все как можно точнее, но задачка эта та еще.

«Я был фанатом Юри с тех дней, когда о нем еще никто не знал, потому что мне посчастливилось родиться с ним в одном городе. (Да, я видел, как он катается, в живую. В последний раз я был в средней школе, как раз перед тем, как он улетел в Америку). Не то чтобы я эксперт по нему или типа того, но у меня может быть некоторое преимущество, потому что я знаю то, чего другие могут не знать. Никаких откровенностей, только то, что здесь всем известно, так что не докапывайтесь до меня за то, что я это рассказываю лол. Потому что я хочу поделиться своими мыслями насчет возможных причин, по которым выступление Юри на Гран-При было настолько ужасным. Я не оправдываю – лишь говорю о причинах.

Два важных факта, которые нужно знать:

  1. Его пес
  2. Его вес



»

Привлек ваше внимание? Тогда читайте дальше под катом

Читать далее

 

\----------

**absolute** **-** **zer** **00**

лмао он просрал из-за собаки? да он жалок

\---------

**understatedgarments**

Послушай-ка сюда, засранец, для многих людей потерять собаку – это как потерять члена семьи. А исходя из слов ОП, он у них много лет прожил. Прояви хоть немного сочувствия, блядь.

\---------

**watash** **1**

чувак, да если бы мой пес умер, я б не выдержала, особенно если бы меня не было рядом, срань господня

 

Источник: three-spins-up  #бедный малыш :(

 

257 заметок

 

* * *

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 1,230

**phichit** **+** **chu**  прощальная вечеринка для #yuurikatsuki ;A; мне будет не хватать моего лучшего друга по катку

**analiz** вы оба такие милые!

**kite** **-** **likes** о нет, значит, он уходит из спорта? :(

**phichit** **+** **chu**  @kite-likes Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||) нет!! он просто переезжает из детройта обратно в японию

**xkatx**  а мог бы и уйти после разгрома на национальных :u

**phichit** **+** **chu**  @xkatx не будь таким злым :c у него сейчас черная полоса, но я верю, что в следующем году он вернется!

 

* * *

 

[ видео ]

**[Кацуки Юри] Попытка откатать произвольную программу Виктора [** **Stay** **Close** **to** **Me** **]**

653,023 просмотра

 

**Haruka** **Yumi**

?!?!?!?!?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

АААААААААА??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chris** **Black**

Впечатляет

**Scenic** **Chicken**

разве это не тот парень, который облажался на прошлом гран-при

**Yuuri** **Katsuki** **Fan**

АХХХХ!!!

ЮРИ-ЧАН ВЕРНУЛСЯ!!

 

* * *

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016-03-xx   _05:42_ _am_

Entry tags: + **радости**  +  **наш малыш вернулся**

 

**_ЮРИ ВЕРНУЛСЯ И МОЖЕТ КАТАТЬСЯ, КАК ВИКТОР НИКИФОРОВ_ **

Ребята РЕБЯТА

Для начала, я люблю вас всех за то, что остались фанатами Юри, хотя в его жизни царил полный мрак. Знаю, некоторые фаны других фигуристов потешались над нами из-за того, что мы остались с занявшим последнее место на гран-при «неудачником», но все мы знаем, что Юри кто угодно, но не неудачник.

ВОТ ВАМ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ: СЕЙЧАС ПО МОЕМУ ВРЕМЕНИ 4 УТРА, НО Я НЕ СПЛЮ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО МНЕ ПРИСЛАЛИ ССЫЛКУ НА ЭТО ВИДЕО, И Я СХОЖУ С УМА

Прошлым вечером кто-то загрузил видео, на котором Юри (чуть располневший, наш драгоценный ребенок, но определенно он) катается на  ~~как я предполагаю~~  катке в своем родном городе (уточнение: на дваче подтвердили, это Ледовый дворец Хасецу). Более того, он катается под произвольную программу Виктора Никифорова “Stay Close to Me”. Вы знаете,  _ту самую, которая опять побила мировой рекорд и принесла Виктору золото._

~~НУ И КТО ТЕПЕРЬ НЕУДАЧНИК, А~~

ПРОШУПРОШУПРОШУ ПОСМОТРИТЕ

ВОТ ОРИГИНАЛЬНОЕ ВИДЕО, КОТОРОЕ, НАДЕЮСЬ, ОСТАНЕТСЯ В ИНТЕРНЕТЕ НА ВЕКИ:

[ видео ]

 

ДОПОЛНЕНО:

Благословим твиттерского @combi-spin за это пошаговое сравнение выступлений Виктора и Юри

[ видео ]

 

Основано на посте пользователя tumblr three-spins-up, где он разбирает, почему это совершенство впечатляет.

  
  
БУДЕМ НАДЕЯТЬСЯ, ЧТО ЭТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ ГРАНДИОЗНОЕ ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ ЮРИ-ЧАНА В ЭТОМ ГОДУ. ЮРИ-ЧАН, ГАНБА!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ - "Юри-чан, постарайся!!"


	2. Chapter 2

♥  **Christophe** ♥ @christophegc

@vnikiforov Виктор~ ты видел? https://youtube.com/watch?v=n…

 **hot** **wheels** **on** **ice**  @superquad

@christophhegc @vnikiforov юри возвращается в спорт!!

 **Sara Crispino**  @saracrispino

@christophegc @vnikiforov вау! Я знала, что Юри был бы хорош, если б не волновался, но чтоб настолько хорош!

 **Victor** **Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

@christophegc Ты, наверное, уже тысячный, кто скинул ссылку на видео, а я только проснулся

 **Amy** **★**  @amyzing

@vnikiforov пж женись на мне

 **HORA** **HORA**  @excitedstuff

@vnikiforov посмотри его!! просто шикарное!

 **DONE** **WITH** **LIFE**  @katusdone

@vnikiforov я фанатею от тебя и юри!! <3

 **the** **dank** **knight** **rises**  @lohengrins

@vnikiforov пожалуйста, поддержи юри! он твой большой фанат!

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

ладно-ладно ребят! Сейчас посмотрю! :)

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016- 04- xx    _02:39_ _pm_

Entry tags: +  **обсуждение** +  **теории заговора лол**

 

**_ ОБСУЖДЕНИЕ: Слухи? о том, что Виктор Никифоров станет тренером Юри _ **

Ахх, как приятно снова видеть активность! Но, пожалуйста, количество репостов ограничено! ТАК ЧТО ВОТ ЗАКРЕПЛЕННЫЙ ПОСТ ДЛЯ ОБСУЖДЕНИЙ, ПОКА МЫ НЕ ПОЛУЧИМ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ.

Масло в огонь:

  1. ГРОМКИЕ НОВОСТИ В РОССИИ: Виктор пропускает следующий сезон, потому что «обдумывает следующий шаг». Именно с этого пошли слухи про тренерство. Предполагают, что видео Юри настолько вдохновило его, что он захотел быть его тренером (ПОЖАЛУЙСТА). (Источники: Первоначальная статья на русском, перевод от nikifaverov)
  2. Старшеклассница из Японии запостила в твиттрер фото, судя по всему, Виктора, спрашивающего в Хасецу дорогу. А это, как вы знаете, город, где Юри родился и в данный момент живет. (Дополнение: porkcutlet говорит, что в твите написано «Знаменитый иностранец в Хасецу! Волосы сразу бросаются в глаза, его ни с кем не спутаешь! Он мне подмигнул, и я тут же влюбилась! #victornikiforov». Как же я завидую).
  3. Анон с двача пишет, что Виктора остановился на горячих источниках семьи Юри, но нет никаких фотографий или других способов подтвердить это – только наши надежды и мечты.
  4. Друг Виктора из России сказал, что Виктор улетел в Японию ни с того ни с сего.



БОЛЬШОЕ ДОПОЛНЕНИЕ!!!

  1. Виктор запостил в инстаграме фотку Замка Хасецу. (#ninja, omg)
  2. Ни с того ни с сего еще его фотографии из Хасецу (Я умираю, но где Юри?! Хочу увидеть нашего драгоценного сыночка qq)



КУДА БОЛЕЕ ВАЖНОЕ ДОПОЛНЕНИЕ

  1. Виктор запостил в инстаграме короткое видео, где он едет на велосипеде за бегущим Юри. Я тоже хочу это видеть пж боже лол
  2. И ЕЩЕ ОДНО СЭЛФИ бедный юри-чан выглядит уставшим, но, надеюсь, он поел!



Как б то ни было, я рада, что Виктору нравится пользоваться твиттером/инстраграмом, потому что я ужасно хочу контента с Юри лол Юри-чан, где твои аккаунты в соцсетях?! ;q;

Анон есть, но вы все еще должны хорошо себя вести! А СЕЙЧАС - ОБСУЖДАЕМ

-

[Страница 1 из 13]

[ **< <**  **1**  2 3 4 5 … 13  **> >**]

(Аноним)

модер-сан вновь наносит удар своей скоростью лол

как ты это делаешь?!

      (katsuri_fc)

      Да я просто юри-отаку lolol

            (Аноним)

            Юри-отаку №1

                  (jellyfish_songs)

                  титулованный чемпион

(wet_ice)

стараюсь быть позитивным, но если это действительно правда, это же не внутренний саботаж, да? :(

      (Аноним)

      Серьезно, не думаю

      Все же Виктор, кажется, не похож на такого засранца

      (Аноним)

      что за бред лол

            (Аноним)

            Не кипятись, не на пустом месте беспокойство. Но я согласен с первым аноном. Виктор выглядит порядочным парнем судя по его интервью и по тому, как он общается с фанатами

(porkcutlet)

В том твите девушки из Японии написано «Знаменитый иностранец в Хасецу! Волосы сразу бросаются в глаза, его ни с кем не спутаешь! Он мне подмигнул, и я тут же влюбилась! #victornikiforov»

лол уже начал очаровывать местных

      (Аноним)

      «очаровывать местных» lol никто даже не удивлен

      (katsuki_fc)

      Спасибо за перевод! Я добавлю его к посту :)

      (Аноним)

      Я хочу, чтобы Виктор мне подмигнул лол

            (fruityloops)

            А я хочу, чтобы мне подмигнули Юри И Виктор ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

                  (Аноним)

                  да это ж двойной нокаут

 

* * *

 

 

 **jankenponsu** **реблогнул(а)** **davaidavai**

 **yuurikatsuki** **-** **fans**

«Горячие источники на льду»: Юри Кацуки против Юрия Плисецкого!! 

«Юри Кацуки и Юрий Плисецкий сойдутся друг против друга с произвольными программами, поставленными лично Виктором Никифоровым! Соревнование пройдет через несколько недель в Ледовом Дворце Хасецу (Хасецу, префектура Фукуока, Япония), вход свободный, но принимаются пожертвования для принимающего мероприятие катка». ( ссылка на статью)

КТО-НИБУДЬ ПРИДИТЕ ТУДА И ПОЗВОЛЬТЕ МНЕ УВИДЕТЬ ЭТО ХОТЯ БЫ С ВАШЕЙ ПОМОЩЬЮ

\---------

**drunkenmoneys**

!??!

ЩА ВЕРНУСЬ НУЖНО СРОЧНО КУПИТЬ БИЛЕТЫ В ЯПОНИЮ

\---------

 **15** **berry**

А я пойду! (*≧∀≦*) Уже предвкушаю!!

\---------

**davaidavai**

завидую!!!!

 

Источник: yuurikatsuki-fans  #ФОТКИ ПЖ  #надеюсь, будет стрим

3,429 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Прямой эфир]**  Горячие источники на льду: Мегатред (self.katsuyuudon)

отправлено 19 часов назад автор sleepyegg[M]

До развязки осталось меньше дня! Обсуждаем только здесь, пожалуйста, остальные треды будут удаляться.

Кстати, будем друг с другом вежливы. Если вы на стороне Плисецкого, все равно добро пожаловать, но мы тут верим в силу Юри lolol.

1329 комментариев   поделиться   сохранить   скрыть   подарить золото   подать жалобу

 **200 ЛУЧШИХ КОММЕНТАРИЕВ**    показать все 1329

**сортировка: лучшее**

 

 **dancingwithpandas**   539 очков  3 часа назад

Хочу себе кого-нибудь, кто бы думал обо мне так же, как Юри Кацуки думает о кацудоне

**PM** **_** **ME** **_** **IGLOOS**   782 очка   3 часа назад

      Хочу себе Юри Кацуки, который бы думал обо мне так же, как он думает о кацудоне

**yu-only-live-1s**   231 очко   3 часа назад

            Хочу себе Юри Кацуки, который бы думал обо мне так же, как кто-нибудь, кто думает обо мне так же, как Юри Кацуки думает о кацудоне

      загрузить больше комментариев (25 ответов)

 **wheresmyspam**   492 очка   3 часа назад

МЕНЯ ОТЭРОСИЛИ

**lilyawns**  210 очков   3 часа назад

      ебать чувак плюс тебе

**zenzenzense**  82 очка   3 часа назад

      Пока я смеялся, у меня вода носом пошла, я задыхаюсь

      загрузить больше комментариев (13 ответов)

 **pantsutrash**  403 очка   3 часа назад

эрос

**dankaimeme**  32 очка   3 часа назад

      эрос

**supersavings**  26 очков   3 часа назад

      эрос

**PM** **_** **ME** **_** **SOCK** **_** **MEMES**   28 очков   3 часа назад

      эрос

**lostdonut**  12 очков   3 часа назад

      эрос

 

* * *

 

 

 **phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 5,921

 **phichit** **+** **chu**  смотрю #hotspringsonice вместо тренировки, только тренеру не говорите lol Я за тебя болею, #yuurikatsuki !!

 

 **ayaliz**  и я тоже смотрю!

 **mangotease**  и я!! Хочу снова увидеть, что юри кацуки катается хорошо

 **phichit** **+** **chu**   @mangotease Думаю, сегодня он классно выступит :D

 **lostdonut**   скрестила пальцы >_<

 

* * *

 

 

 **ゆか**   **★** @yuka-tann

ヴィクトルと勇利は。。。かわいいカップルなるだろう、ね？ｗｗｗｗ

Посмотреть перевод

-

Переведено с японского с помощью bing                                    Ошибка в переводе?

Виктор и я заинтересован. Милая пара, это будет? wwww

-

[ изображение ]

РЕТВИТОВ      ОТМЕТОК «НРАВИТСЯ»

340                653

\--

 **クロサキ**  　@kurosaki-5

@yuka-tann あああああ！！YES！！ლ(*꒪ヮ꒪*)ლ

 **RUKIO**   @ruki0zen

@yuka-tann ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016 - 05 - xx    _12:51_ _pm_

Entry tags: +  **совместный просмотр** +  **горячие источники на льду**

**_ ГОРЯЧИЕ ИСТОЧНИКИ НА ЛЬДУ: Юри против Юрия!! Совместный просмотр _ **

 

ЮРИ-ЧАН СНОВА В ИГРЕ РЕБЯТКИ

Создаю пост заранее, потому что вашей модер-маме нужно ХОТЬ НЕМНОГО поспать, чтобы не быть зомби, когда начнется соревнование. Хотя со сном все спорно, потому что я ДРОЖУ ОТ ПРЕДВКУШЕНИЯ. Я так очень сильно хотела бы там быть но QQ билеты на самолет для меня слишком дороги. Буду болеть из своей комнаты.

Не забываем о правилах, ребятки. Будьте хорошими, пока мамочки нет, и не давайте ей причин убирать анон, когда она вернется.

ДОПОЛНЕНО: я умерла и вознеслась на небеса всем спасибо до свидания

 

-

[Страница 17 из 36]

[  **< <** 1 2 3 4 5 …16  **17** 18 ... 36  **> >** ]

 

(Аноним)

Я мертва

(Аноним)

я девушка, но у меня встало

(zenseis)

боже спасибо тебе за это

      (Аноним)

      небольшая поправочка - *Виктор

            (zenseis)

            хе, в мире фигурного катания практически то же самое

 

(Аноним)

я весь отэросен

      (Аноним)

      такого слова нет, но я согласна

(katsudone)

Я больше никогда не смогу посмотреть на кацудон так, как раньше

(Аноним)

кажись модер-сан померла

      (katsuki_fc)

      полностью померла

      мертвее всех

            (pork-bowling)

            модер-сан нет плиз подумай о детях

                  (katsuki_fc)

                  единственный мой ребенок – это юри-чан, и он ангел, ведущий меня в небеса

(Аноним)

RIP модер-сан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヴィクトルと勇利は。。。かわいいカップルなるだろう、ね？ｗｗｗｗ - "Виктор и Юри… Милая бы из них парочка получилась, согласитесь? wwww"  
> あああああ！！ - "ААААА!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В самом начале комментарии от v-nikiforov, bezdelevvvv и anatasia991 написаны на русском в оригинале. Давайте вместе восхитимся этим фактом lol

**v** **-** **nikiforov**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 10,734

**v** **-** **nikiforov**  вкусно! )) #ramen с #yuurikatsuki в #hasetsu

 

**bezdelevvvv**   Вау выглядит очень хорошо

**nanasenagi**   вам с юри, кажется, весело! приятно провести время в японии!! （*´▽｀*）

**anatasia** **991**  Виктор! вернись в Россию!

**v** **-** **nikiforov**   @nanasenagi  спасибо! мне правда нравится быть здесь )

**mordynka**   так приятно побольше видеть юри :D

**christophe** **-** **gc**   Я ревную, тоже хочу быть с вами :d

 

* * *

 

 

**yuurikatsuki** **-** **fans** **реблогнула(а)** **vnikiforov** **-** **fc**

 

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

**three** **-** **spins** **-** **up**

мои любимые фотки из инсты с моим нынешним любимейшим дуэтом на земле

Виктор Никифоров + Юри Кацуки

(все из инстаграма виктора)

\----------

**lollipopjohnson**

Обожаю их

\----------

**slayandshake**

а я шиплю

Источник: three-spins-up  #юри кацуки  #виктор никифоров  #они милашки

10,215 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**nqkamen** **реблогнула(а)** **teaple**

 

**victorypirozhki**

Фанатам Кацуки Юрия пора уже прекратить.

Сам факт того, что Виктор пропускает следующий сезон, уже достаточно хренов (да еще и чтобы тренировать парня, который просрал в прошлом гран-при, серьезно?), так еще и вы влезаете в каждый пост Виктора в инстаграме и твиттере с «Юри то, Юри се». Не все в мире вокруг него вертится, в курсе?  К тому же, мы все прекрасно знаем, что когда Кацуки не пройдет в финал, Виктор кинет его, как горячую картошку. И я этого жду, потому что тогда Виктор сможет вновь вернуться на лед. Он должен быть на катке, а не стоять рядом с ним.

И вот даже не начинайте со своим шипперством. Они реальные люди, ради всего святого, и они НЕ будут вместе. Хватит приставать с этим к Виктору.

\----------

**slayandshake**

чувак спокойней

\----------

**heart** **-** **to** **-** **hear**

lmao кто-то сильно злобненький?

\----------

**nikifaverov**

Кхм, хорошо.

Итак, я уже давно фанатею от Виктора, и я хочу кое-что сказать.

Это только тебе тут нужно прекратить. И сейчас я объясню, почему.

  1. Виктор сообщил о своем решении пропустить сезон еще до того, как всплыло видео с Юри Кацуки, а на конференции Финала Гран-При он сказал, что размышляет, какие шаги в карьере ему предпринять, и что ему нужно время подумать. Если подумать логически, то он выиграл Гран-При пять раз подряд, не упустил ни единой медали на Чемпионатах Европа и Мира, и ни разу не проигрывал с момента своего дебюта среди юниоров. Этот человек за свою карьеру выиграл золота больше, чем кто-либо за всю историю фигурного катания. Он на пике своей карьеры. Разумеется, он хочет взять перерыв и подумать, куда двигаться дальше.
  2. Фанаты Юри Кацуки вовсе не переступают черту. Они пишут комменты про Юри только в тех постах Виктора, в которых есть сам Юри или где он упоминается. И это понятно, потому что Юри Кацуки не сильно в ладах с социальными сетями, в отличие от большинства его друзей-фигуристов, так что я понимаю, как фанатам хочется контента лол И, что более важно, пока что ни кто из них не желал Виктору зла, в отличие от некоторых фанатов Виктора в отношении Юри.
  3. Виктор ничего не говорил о своих планах после окончания сезона Юри, но не думаю, что он так уж поспешит уезжать, потому что в Японии ему весело и он счастлив. В смысле да, он постоянно улыбается на фотографиях и когда общается с фанатами, но там он явно наслаждается. Взгляните на его последние, хз, двести постов в инстаграме – они все «Хасецу то, Юри се», лол. И мы, как фанаты, не можем критиковать его за то, что он счастлив.
  4. Шиппинг никому не вредит. Никто ведь не шлет им откровенные фанфики, как делают некоторые другие шипперы известных людей. И очень мало кто на самом деле в лицо Виктору и Юри говорит, что им стоит быть вместе. А если шипперство и правда тебя так задевает, то всегда есть черный список. Дай людям порадоваться, божечки, у тебя нет никакого права говорить, что кому должно нравиться.



И это не только к этому относится, кстати. **Многие фанаты Виктора и даже Юрия Плисецкого очень агрессивны и враждебны к фанатам Юри Кацуки, и ВСЕМ ВАМ нужно это ПРЕКРАТИТЬ.** Кацуки выиграл Горячие источники на льду по-честному ( и эксперт в фигурном катании может даже объяснить, почему), Кацуки не заставлял Виктора уходить из спорта (и, более того, показывает нам  его с новой стороны), ну, и что самое важное – они все друзья.

И вообще, просто представьте, как расстроился бы Виктор, если бы узнал, что вы так себя ведете, ребят. Они никогда не оскорблял никого из своих соперников, вот и вам не стоит делать этого «от его имени».

\----------

**realslimjim**

медленные

аплодисменты

Источник: victorypirozhki  #лол поимели  #nikifaverov лучший фан виктора  #виктор никифоров  #юри кацуки

15,112 заметки

 

* * *

 

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 9,178

**phichit** **+** **chu**  треплемся по скайпу с @yuuri-ktsk #yuurikatsuki , который наконец завел себе инстаграм и твиттер!! :D

 

**yuuri** **-** **ktsk**   ?!?! когда ты успел сделать скриншот!?

**phichit** **+** **chu**   o3o

**kite** **-** **likes**   я тоже хочу с вами в скайп lol

**ridehotdogs**   ваааааа ревновашки лол

**+** **guanghongji** **+**   нужно будет устроить видеоконференцию с нами и лео!

 

* * *

 

 

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**   @yuuriktsk

Сначала Пхичит, теперь Виктор… Я наконец-то завел себе твиттер и инстаграм, потому что они уже надоели мне с этим (´•ω•`๑)

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

@yuurikatsuki был уже занят?? Так что пришлось назваться так. Но это не страшно!

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

あっ、ちょっと、言語はまだ決めてないんです ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) 何語で呟きましょうか？日本語？英語？

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

ああ、英語でOKですね。リプありがとうございました！( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**   @yuuriktsk

Пришло время начать мою позднюю карьеру в соцсетях. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне!

**DONE** **WITH** **LIFE**  @katusdone

@yuuriktsk какой же ты милый omg aslkdjlkajsdjgds ;;

**hungover**   @moonvolleys

@yuuriktsk ОР ВЫШЕ ГОР ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В ТВИТТЕРРР

**Lyra**   @lyrarose19

@yuurktsk мы уже ждем будущих постов!

\--

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   

@vnikiforov

 

мой милый кацудон @yuuriktsk наконец-то общается онлайн, как и все мы!!

[ изображение ]

 

РЕТВИТОВ      ОТМЕТОК «НРАВИТСЯ»

2,981             3,192

\--

**Victor** **Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

лол ребят вы так восторгаетесь. Кажется, юри пугает такое внимание

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

но даже если он мало что постит – не волнуйтесь!! я поделюсь юри со всеми )))

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

(в конце концов, я тоже его фанат)

**the** **dank** **knight** **rises**  @lohengrins

@vnikiforov один из нас ОДИН ИЗ НАС

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016-08-xx   _03:13_ _pm_

Entry tags: +обзор по юри

 

**_ ОБЗОР ПО ЮРИ: ИЮНЬ-АВГУСТ _ **

ПРИВЕТ, ЛЮБИМКИ МОИ

ПОСЛЕДНИЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО МЕСЯЦЕВ БЫЛИ ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНЫ, И УЖЕ ПОЧТИ ПРИШЛО ТО ВРЕМЯ ГОДА, КОГДА МЫ СНОВА УВИДИМ ЮРИ-ЧАНА ОФИЦИАЛЬНО НА ЛЬДУ

И еще я хочу сказать, что Виктор – божья благодать для нас. Я счастлива, что он стольким делится с нами (и что он стопроцентно один из нас лолол), благословим его.

Новости по Юри!

  1. Самое важное: теперь у юри есть twitter и instagram. (За это нам нужно поблагодарить Пхичита Чуланонта и Виктора). Он особо много не постит, но Виктор все равно все делает за него.
  2. Знаю, всем нам нравится пухленький Юри, но сейчас он явно на пике формы для соревнований. ВЫ ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТУ ТАЛИЮ, ЭЙ. Для сравнения – фото, на котором он, катающийся под «Stay Close to Me» и он сейчас.
  3. Его первое соревнование – это Чемпионат Тюгоку, Сикоку и Кюсю в сентябре. Судя по всему, он будет выступать против Кенджиро Минами, которому проиграл на прошлых Национальных. Но я верю, что в этом году он справится!
  4. Его отборочными на Гран-При будутКубок Китая и Кубок Ростелекома. (Ну почему же они так далеко qq)
  5. Его короткой программой определенно станет«О любви: Эрос», так что мы снова сможем посмотреть на секси-Юри ^q^ О его произвольной программе пока нет ни слова.
  6. Косвенное: Со следующего месяца до конца Гран-При Юри во всех ресторанчиках Хасецу появится Специальный Кацудон Юри за полцены лол. Конечно, в «Ю-топии» его семьи будут подавать оригинал, так что если вы поедете в Хасецу поесть кацудона, можете купить тот, который обожает Юри! (ДОПОЛНЕНИЕ: пользователь pork-bowling устраивает в Хасецу встречу и совместный просмотр!)



Давайте поддерживать его изо всех сил! (и пж сходите кто-нибудь туда вместо меня и возьмите его автограф плз и спасибо)

\---

[Страница 3 из 9]

[ **< <**1 2  **3**  4 5 … 9  **> >**]

 

(wet-ice)

Я так завидую его талии

      (rathofgrapes)

      и я

      Говорю я, в шестой раз за неделю поедая рамен

(kayc2)

мой друг из Японии пойдет на японский чемпионат. я бы тоже хотела пойти ~ ;;

(pork-bowling)

Кто-нибудь хотел бы встретиться и устроить совместный просмотр в Хасецу? Мы с друзьями собираемся туда во время Кубка Китая, и я только что узнала, что некоторые японский фаны, на которых я подписана в твиттере, собираются сделать так же, так что мы хотим поесть кацудона в Ю-топии и вместе посмотреть прямой эфир лол.  Мы остановимся в Хасецу в отеле «Дайчи» (потому что в Ю-топии уже нет мест на эту неделю!) и думаем арендовать в нем конференц-зал для просмотра. Вот страница мероприятия на Фейсбуке!

      (zenseis)

      О, круто! А где в Японии ты живешь?

            (pork-bowling)

            В Осаке! На самом деле, я тут работаю. И тут у нас есть парочка фанатов Юри :)

      (katsuki_fc)

      Каааак же я завидую ;A;

            (pork-bowling)

            ПРИСОЕДИНЯЙСЯ МОДЕР-САН

(demiguises)

Жутко хочу увидеть произвольную программу! :D

(pridebanana)

*___* В ЭТОМ ГОДУ ЮРИ-ЧАН ПРЕКРАСНО ВЫСТУПИТ, КОСТЬМИ ЧУВСТВУЮ

 

* * *

 

 

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

キターー(゜∀゜)ーー!! いよいよ中四国九州選手権大会！！じゃあ、勇利くんはどこかな？（笑）

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> あっ、ちょっと、言語はまだ決めてないんです ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) 何語で呟きましょうか？日本語？英語？ - "А, постойте, я же до сих пор не выбрал язык ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) На каком мне писать? На японском? Английском?"
> 
> ああ、英語でOKですね。リプありがとうございました！ - "Аа, ну, значит на английском – ОК? Спасибо за ответы!"
> 
> キターー(゜∀゜)ーー!! いよいよ中四国九州選手権大会！！じゃあ、勇利くんはどこかな？（笑） - "Наконец-то Чемпионат Тюгоку, Сикоку и Кюсю! Так, а теперь – где Юри-кун? (лол)"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто не знает, niconico - это такой японский ютуб

**南健次郎**  @kenjirou-m

勇利くん発見！！ ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ○)ﾂ三ヾ(●ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ 話しかけたいなぁ

**南健次郎**  @kenjirou-m

ショートプログラムに４番出る決定。おいらの出番に集中、準備しなきゃ…だけど勇利くんが１番出るので、、（*´▽｀*）

**南健次郎**  @kenjirou-m

勇利くんおいらのこと覚えてないみたい…(´；ω；`)

**南健次郎**  @kenjirou-m

それでも大丈夫だぜ！今日のショートでずっと忘れられないように覚えさせてやるぜ！

 

* * *

 

 

**v** **-** **nikiforov**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 16,928

**v** **-** **nikiforov**   приоделся на свой величественный дебют как тренера~

 

**emmylia**  хорошо выглядит!

**halapenyo**   ты так горяч, что это нечестно lol

**dameda**   вауууууууу

**jaguarclassic**   плиз приезжай в бразилию

**mila** **-** **babi**   удачи тебе и твоему японскому юрию :p

 

* * *

 

 

**teaple** **реблогнул(а)** **deresnelssss**

 

[ изображение ]

**yuurikatsuki** **-** **fans**

ВИКТОР

ОБНЯЛ

ЮРИ

(от твиттерского @haruka-zen )

-

**watash** **1**

ОБЪЯТИЯ ВИКТОРА И ЮРИ У КАТКА: 2

-

**denketsu** **-** **sann**

хочу знать, что виктор ему на ушко шептал лолол

-

**slayandshake**

«соблазни меня как ты соблазняешь кацудон»

Источник: yuurikatsuki-fans  #соблазни меня как ты соблазняешь кацудон #lol

538 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**sandshrew** **by** **darude**  @shrewski

Юри Кацуки установил личный рекорд на домашнем чемпионате! 94.36 мои поздравления!

**sandshrew** **by** **darude**   @shrewski

он реально зажег зал

**hungover**   @moonvolleys

@shrewski ты там? как же завидноооо

**sandshrew** **by** **darude**   @shrewski

@moonvolleys лол ага от моего универа до сюда рукой подать, так что я решил почему бы и нет

**hungover**  @moonvolleys

@shrewski И ВСЕ РАВНО. мне-то надо ждать, пока на ютуб загрузят, потому что RIP стрима нет

 

* * *

 

 

**はるか**   

@haruka-zen

ちょっとｗｗ南健次郎の衣装、勝生勇利の「ローエングリン」の衣装と似て過ぎない？ｗｗｗｗ

Посмотреть перевод

-

Переведено с японского с помощью bing                                    Ошибка в переводе?

Вроде как ww Южной Кендзиро костюмы, костюмы победы raw Исаму "Лоэнгрин", тоже? wwww

-

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

РЕТВИТОВ      ОТМЕТОК «НРАВИТСЯ»

125                298

 

* * *

 

 

**v** **-** **nikiforov**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 12,359

**v** **-** **nikiforov**   @yuuri-ktsk выглядит прекрасно в его костюме для произвольной программы <3

 

**sara** **-** **crispino**   чудесно!

**nanasenag** i  ааааа хочу увидеть в живую!

**analiz**   жду не дождусь момента, когда смогу поболеть за него на кубке китая~

**yuri-plisetsky**   отврат

 

* * *

 

 

**sandshrew** **by** **darude**  @shrewski

Такое ощущение, что я влез в неподходящий момент лол

**sandshrew** **by** **darude**  @shrewski

виктор касается губ юри «чтобы нанести бальзам»

**sandshrew** **by** **darude**  @shrewski

эти двое опять обнимаются у катка, я клянусь богом

[ изображение ]

**DONE** **WITH** **LIFE**  @katusdone

@shrewski ОРУ

 

* * *

 

 

[ видео ]

**Произвольная программа Кацуки Юри на Чемпионате Тюгоку, Сикоку и Кюсю**

24,738 просмотров

 

**Lauren** **Vale**

что за шакальное качество лол

**zenji**

как музыка называется?

**dreamsicle**

это оригинальное произведение под названием «юри на льду»

**Mecha** **Nima**

и, не сильно впечатляет

**Wolfy** **8710**

лол херовенько прыгает

**Denna** **Wayne**

Надеюсь, он доработает их до Кубка Китая!

**Jenny** **Cooper**

лучший момент обрезан - когда виктор отходит от прыгающего к нему в объятия юри лол

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016- 09- xx    _08:52_ _pm_

Entry tags: + **гран-при 2016**

 

**_ЮРИ ОБОЗНАЧИЛ СВОЮ ТЕМУ НА ЭТОТ ГОД_ **

На пресс-конференции пару часов назад Юри-чан рассказал о своей теме на серию гран-при этого года. И Я ДЕЛАЮСЬ С ВАМИ ЭТИМ ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ОРУ

(Видео с niconico и переведенный текст от бесконечно полезной porkcutlet )

[ vвидео ]

 

_«Моей темой в серии Гран-При этого года будет «любовь»._

_До сих пор мне помогало очень много людей, пока я посвящал себя фигурному катанию, но раньше я никогда не думал о том, что такое «любовь». Хотя меня постоянно поддерживали, я не мог в полной мере положиться на них. Я всегда думал, что сражаюсь совсем один._

_Но когда Виктор стал моим тренером, я стал смотреть на вещи совершенно иначе. Моя «любовь» - это не то, что принято считать романтикой, а, скорее, неопределенное чувство моих отношений с Виктором, семьёй, родным городом… Я наконец-то смог понять, сколько любви всегда было вокруг меня._

_Виктор для меня – первый в моей жизни человек, на которого мне хочется равняться. Я не могу точно сказать, что это за чувство, но решил называть его «любовью»._

_И теперь, когда я знаю, что такое любовь, я стану сильнее и докажу это самому себе, выиграв золотую медаль в финале серии Гран-При!»_

 

КАК ЖЕ ВСЕ ЭТО ПРИДАЕТ МНЕ СИЛ

 

\---

[Страница 1 из 5]

[ **< <**  **1**  2 3 4 5  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

Я ПОЙДУ НА ДНО С ЭТИМ КОРАБЛЕЕЕМ

(Аноним)

НО НЕ ПОДНИМУ РУКИ ВВЕРХ, ЧТОБЫ СДАТЬСЯ

(Аноним)

НАД МОЕЙ ДВЕРЬЮ НЕ БУДЕТ БЕЛОГО ФЛАГА

(Аноним)

ВИКТОР ЛЮБИТ ЮРИ И ВСЕГДА БУДУТ ЛЮБИТЬ

(rathofgrapes)

божечки если вот это не признание в любви, то я даже не знаю, что это, ребятки

(zenseis)

тваааааааааю мааааать омг

(pork-bowling)

могу подтвердить, чтояпонский фендом тоже с ума посходил из-за этого

(Аноним)

НАШ МАЛЫШ ТАК ВЫРОС

(Аноним)

честно говоря, сначала я скептично относилась ко всему этому шиппингу виктор/юри, но теперь я точно все вижу

плиз сенд хелп

(katsudone)

сорри бро помощь не придет

просто окунись в это

тшшш

 

* * *

 

 

**three-spins-up** **реблогнул** **(** **а** **) nikifaverov**

 

ТЕОРИЯ О МАКУШКЕ ВИКТОРА НИКИФОРОВА

 

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

**borntobehistory**

не-не, слушайте сюда

теория №3928309 о том, почему виктор может уйти из фигурного катания: он лысеет

 

\---

**davaidavai**

проклятый пост

\---

**nikifaverov**

я люблю и ненавижу этот сайт и этот пост aklsjflkg

 

Источник: borntobehistory  #lmao господи блядь боже #виктор никифоров #сожгите этот пост

1,257 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 1,291

**phichit** **+** **chu**   только посмотрите, с кем я столкнулся в закусочной #Beijing #VictorNikiforov #YuuriKatsuki

 

**kite** **-** **likes**   хот-пот!! шикарно выглядит!

**lostdonut**   С ТЕБЯ КУЧА ФОТОК ПЖ

**mordynka**   удачи на соревнованиях!

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 412

**phicit** **+** **chu**  держитесь, тренер!! D:

 

**ayaliz**  он там норм лол

**riloush**  вызывайте скорую

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 9,180

**phichit+chu**  Воу!! #phichit #Beijing #YuuriKatsuki #VictorNikiforov

 

**dameda** ОМФГ

**ridehotdogs**   АААА?!?!?!?!??!?!

**ayaliz**   КАМЕРУ ПОНИЖE ПАЖАЛСТА

**mordynka**   ^^^^^

**yuuri** **-** **ktsk**   пхичит! Ох нет, как же это смущает...

**phichit** **+** **chu**   @yuuri-ktsk звиняй-звиняй!!! ^^;;

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 6,278

**phichit** **+** **chu**  #VictorNikiforov и #ChristopheGiacometti , кажется, дерутся за #YuuriKatsuki лол #Beijing

 

**lyrarose**   ты – ангел среди людей

**lawrencecoff**  хочу быть на месте юри лол

**regolden**   это что, рука кристофа на заднице юри??

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016 - 11 - xx    _06:31 am_

Entry tags: +  **grand prix 2016**

 

**_Кубок Китая 2016 Совместный просмотр ДЕНЬ ПЕРВЫЙ_ **

 

Вот и первые отборочные Юри-чана--!!!

Поскольку наше сообщество экспоненциально выросло с прошлогоднего гран-при, я приняла решение разделить треды на каждый день соревнований Юри. (Вот закрепленный пост для остальных отборочных).  ТАК ЧТО ГОТОВЬТЕСЬ ПИСАТЬ КОММЕНТАРИИ И СЛОВА ПОДДЕРЖКИ.

Где посмотреть:

США – прямой эфир NBCSN

icenetwork (стрим для подписчиков)

стрим на niconico(за это спасибо анону)

стрим на  youtube

Match Arena (стрим из России)

CBC Sports (стрим из Канады)

Eurosport 2(стрим из Британии)

 

ПРАВИЛА СОВМЕСТНОГО ПРОСМОТРА ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ДЕЙСТВУЮТ:

  1. Не оскорбляем других фигуристов
  2. Как и всегда, держим себя в руках



 

Анон есть, но я все еще могу его отключить.

(Знаю, что несмотря на все угрозы я этого еще ни разу не сделала, но и причин давать мне не надо)

Давайте поболеем за Юри-чана!  勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡

 

\---

[Страница 10 из 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 9  **10**  11 ... 60 61 62  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

SHAAAAALLL WE SKAAAATE

(wet-ice)

чудно теперь эта песня застрянет в моей голове на всю ночь

(Аноним)

пхичит третий мой самый любимый фигурист лмао

(Аноним)

блин согласись? лмао драгоценный ребенок

(Аноним)

гуанг хонг такой милашка серьезно

(Аноним)

такой малыыыыыш

(zenseis)

кажется, гуанг хонгу все еще есть куда стремиться

(Аноним)

через год-два, думаю, он станет серьезным соперником

(zensei)

ага он пока не созрел для гран при

 

\---

 

[Страница 12 из 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 11  **12**  13 ... 60 61 62  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

ВОТ И ЮРИ-ЧАН

(Аноним)

ЮРИИИИИИИИИИ

(wet-ice)

ЙЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ  
ВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ ЭРОСААА

(Аноним)

Мне никогда не надоест эта программа

(katsudone)

плюс один ^

(rathofgrapes)

Я ХОЧУ ЗНАТЬ ЧТО ОНИ ТАМ ДРУГ ДРУГУ ГОВОРЯТ, КОГДА ДЕРЖАТСЯ ЗА РУЧКИ И КАСАЮТСЯ ДРУГ ДРУГА ЛБАМИ АААААААААА

(pridebananas)

ох господи боже аррыыфж как он губы облизывает

(Аноним)

«возможно, жизнь вместе с его тренером, Виктором, поменяла его духовно» - комментатор на эрос юри ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Аноним)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(pork-bowling)

он сегодня в лучшей форме!

(katsuki_fc)

ваще да, он выполнил все свои прыжки, даже четверной сальхов!

 

\---

[Страница 15 из 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 14  **15**  16 ... 60 61 62  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)  
ЛЮБОВЬ ПОБЕДИТ

(Аноним)

лучше он эту программу еще не выполнял!!

(Аноним)  
САМО СОВЕРШЕНСТВО

(demiguises)

lmao смотрите виктор забыл где зона ожидания

(Аноним)

что за дурень

(Аноним)

106.84!!! ОХЕРЕТЬ!!!

(katsuki_fc)

106.84 НОВЫЙ ЛИЧНЫЙ РЕКОРД И ОН ПОКА НА ПЕРВОМ МЕСТЕ

(porkcutlet)

О ДДДДДААА ЮРИ-ЧАН

(Аноним)  
ПОДЗРАВЛЯШКИ ЮРИ-ЧАН

(Аноним)

ВИКТОР ПЛЗ ОБНИМИ ЕГО ЗА ВСЕХ НАС

(Аноним)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(toe-looper)

омг детка выглядит таким потрясенным лмао

 

* * *

 

 

**slayandshake** **реблогнул(а)** **actualfigureskating**

 

**actualfigureskating**

Я на катке Кубка Китая

 

коньки: надеты

тема: разбитое сердце

СЛЕЗЫ: ПО ВСЕМУ ЛЬДУ

 

\---

**actualfigureskating**

МЕНЯ ЗАСТАВИЛИ УЙТИ С КАТКА КУБКА КИТАЯ

 

Источник: actualfigureskating  #БЕШУСЬ ЛМАО #бедняжка георгий лол

 

1,523 заметки

 

* * *

 

 

**watsh** **1 реблогнул(а)** **deresnelssss**

 

[ изображение ][ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ][ изображение ]

**intoxshitcated**

фоточки задницы кристофа джакометти из его одурманивающей короткой программы

 

\---

**deresnelssss**

ВЫСТУПЛЕНИЕ ДЛИЛОСЬ ВСЕГО 2 МИНУТЫ НО МЕНЯ СЛОВНО ИЗНАСИЛОВАТЬ ПОПЫТАЛИСЬ

 

Источник: intoxshitcated  #ор #кажись надо написать заявление о домогательстве

 

2,123 заметки

 

* * *

 

 

**DONE** **WITH** **LIFE**  @katusdone

«Вместе с моим тренером, Виктором, я выиграю с помощью силы любви!» LOL OMG #CupofChina #YuuriKatsuki

**hot wheels on ice**  @superquad

@katsudone +1 ЛОЛ

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016 - 11 - xx    _07:03 am_

Entry tags: + **гран** **-** **при** **2016**

 

**_Кубок Китая 2016 Совместный просмотр ДЕНЬ ВТОРОЙ_ **

Пришло время произвольной программы!

Вчера наш драгоценный Юри-чан занял ПЕРВОЕ МЕСТО со своей короткой программой, и, надеюсь, все так и останется!! (Да, мы все прекрасно знаем о его проблеме с нервами и давлением, но вся наша любовь поможет ему справиться с этим, лады?? ;A;)

 

Где посмотреть:

США – прямой эфир NBCSN

icenetwork (стрим для подписчиков)

стрим на niconico(за это спасибо анону)

стрим на  youtube

Match Arena (стрим из России)

CBC Sports (стрим из Канады)

Eurosport 2(стрим из Британии)

 

ПРАВИЛА СОВМЕСТНОГО ПРОСМОТРА ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ДЕЙСТВУЮТ:

  1. Не оскорбляем других фигуристов
  2. Как и всегда, держим себя в руках



 

Анон есть, И ДА Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ МОГУ ЕГО ВЫРУБИТЬ. (не смейтесь надо мнооой)

 

\---

[Страница 2 из 107]

[ **< <**1  **2** 3 … 105 106 107  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

значит, он последним выступит?

(Аноним)

      еп, они выступают с последнего по первое место на произвольном

(wet-ice)

о нет юри-чан кажись нервничает D:

(Аноним)

Юри! Держись!!

(Аноним)

чет малыш не выглядит отдохнувшим ):

(Аноним)

НАДЕЮСЬ ОН В ПОРЯДКЕ ;;;;;

 

\---

 

[Страница 36 из 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 35  **36**  37 ... 105 106 107  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

кристоф нехило так догнал своей произвольной программой лол

(Аноним)

самопровозглашенный «медленный газ» lol

(porkcutlet)

«Судя по всему, Виктор уводит Юри подальше от чужих глаз до его выступления?»  (исходный твиттер)

вообще-то это шикарный материал для шуточек с намеками, но я на самом деле волнуюсь о юри, зная, что он жутко нервничает, когда на него так давят

(katsuki_fc)

Ага, очень знакомо нам всем :( Надеюсь, Виктор сделает что-нибудь, чтобы ему помочь. Последние пару месяцев Юри так хорошо держался

(Аноним)

ююриииии;; мы в тебя вееерииим

 

\---

[Страница 67 из 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 66  **67**  68 ... 105 106 107  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

Блин не могу ж я быть единственной, кто думает, что музыка георгия чем-то напоминает «alone» от «heart», когда звучит виолончель, так??

(Аноним)

твою мать не могу перестроиться обратно aklsjfklgj

(wet-ice)

омфг ТОЖЕ

(katsudone)

глаза юри выглядят покрасневшими?? ):

(Аноним)

Надеюсь, теперь он в порядке ;;

(Аноним)  
ТАК ПЕРЕЖИВАЮ ЗА НЕГО

(demiguises)

тук

(Аноним)

тук

(snow-ninja)

тук

(yuuri-chin)

обожаю его музыку

(Аноним)

и яяяяяяяя 10/10 надо купить

(Аноним)

о вау он кажется таким расслабленным

(Аноним)

и он улыбается!

(Аноним)  
ЮРИ, ГАНБА!!

 

\---

[Страница 68 из 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 67  **68**  69 ... 105 106 107  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

классно прыгает!

(katsuki_fc)

да! смог в четверной сальхов!

(Аноним)

сегодня он выглядит еще прекрасней, чем обычно омг ;;

(Аноним)

ЮРИ-ЧАН ;u;

(iceicecrazy)

сразу видно, что в балете он преуспевает

(Аноним)

ОХ КАК ОН ДЕРЖИТСЯ

(Аноним)

сама красота и грация

(jellyfish_songs)

провернулся многовато, НО ВСЕ НОРМАЛЬНО ОН ОТЛИЧНО ВЫСТУПАЕТ

(Аноним)

лмао омг виктор офигевает

У НЕГО ХВАТАЕТ ВЫНОСЛИВОСТИ НА ВСЕ ЭТИ ПРЫЖКИ ЙО

 

\---

[Страница 71 из 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 70  **71**  72 ... 105 106 107  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)  
СТОП  
СТОП

ОХЕРЕТЬ

(Аноним)

ЭТО ФЛИП

ОМФГ  
ЧЕТВЕРНОЙ ФЛИП

(pork-bowling)  
МЫ ТУТ ВОПИМ ОМГ У НЕГО ТОЧНО ХВАТИЛО ОБОРОТОВ НА ЧЕТВЕРНОЙ ФЛИП

(Аноним)  
ДА ЕЩЕ И В КОНЦЕ ПРОГРАММЫ?? ОХЕРЕЕЕТТЬ

(fruity-loops)

ЧУВАААААААААААААААК

(Аноним)

ТОЛПА ПРОСТО В ЭКСТАЗЕ

(iceicecrazy)

ЫКЧВЕСПАОМРИЛЮПСЫ ЮРИ-ЧАН

ОБАЛДЕННОКЛГПНЦШДГ

 

\---

[Страница 73 из 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 72  **73**  74 ... 105 106 107  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

ВААААА

(Аноним)  
ОРУ КРИЧУ  
ЭТО ЖЕ

ОНИ ЧТО

(porkcutlet)  
ЕБАНЫЙ ТЫ В РОТ ЭТО ЧТО ПОЦЕЛУЙ В ПРЯМОМ ЭФИРЕ

(Аноним)

СЕКУНДУ СЕКУНДУ ЭТО ЧТО РЕАЛЬНО-ПРИРЕАЛЬНО ПОЦЕЛУЙ ЧТО

(katsudone)

ПОКАЖИТЕ ЕЩЕ РАЗ

В ВЫСОКОМ КАЧЕСТВЕ

И СКРИНШОТОВ МНЕ В ВЫСОКОМ КАЧЕСТВЕ

(Аноним)

ЯРОСТНО ЛИСТАЮ ТВИТТЕРСКУЮ ЛЕНТУ ПОТОМУ ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ ТОГДА Я ОФИЦИАЛЬНО НАЧНУ РЫДАТЬ ОТ СЧАСТЬЯ

(Аноним)

ПХИЧИТ ПЛЗ СКАЖИ ЧТО ТЫ СНЯЛ ЭТО И СЕЙЧАС ЗАЛИВАЕШЬ В ИНСТУ ПЖЛСТА ТЫ НАША САМАЯ БОЛЬШАЯ НАДЕЖДА

(katsuki_fc)

ЩА ВЕРНУСЬ ОФИЦИАЛЬНО УМЕРЛА

В ЭТОТ РАЗ ЭТО ТОЧНО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА

ПОВТОРЯЮ ЭТО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА

(Аноним)

НУ И СКОЛЬКО РАЗ ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ УМЕРЛА МОДЕР-САН

(katsuki_fc)

ДОФИГИЩА НО ЭТО МОЯ ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ СМЕРТЬ

(Аноним)

ТЕРЬ МЫ ВСЕ ЗНАЕМ ЧТО ТЫ БЕССМЕРТНА И ПОДПИТЫВАЕШЬСЯ СИЛАМИ ФАНАТОВ ЮРИ

(katsuki_fc)

НЕ РАЗГЛАШАЙ СЕКРЕТОВ И Я НЕ СТАНУ ЛГАТЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利くん発見！！ ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ○)ﾂ三ヾ(●ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ 話しかけたいなぁ - "Я его нашел! Хочу с ним поговорить…" 
> 
> ショートプログラムに４番出る決定。おいらの出番に集中、準備しなきゃ…だけど勇利くんが１番出るので、、（*´▽｀*） - "С короткой программой выступаю четвертым. Надо собраться и подготовиться… но Юри идет первым, так что…" 
> 
> 勇利くんおいらのこと覚えてないみたい… - "Кажется, он меня не помнит…" 
> 
> それでも大丈夫だぜ！今日のショートでずっと忘れられないように覚えさせてやるぜ！ - "Ладно, все нормально. Я ему так о себе напомню своей короткой программой, что он больше никогда не забудет!" 
> 
> ちょっとｗｗ南健次郎の衣装、勝生勇利の「ローエングリン」の衣装と似て過ぎない？ｗｗｗｗ - "Стойте-ка ｗｗ костюм Минами Кенджиро реально очень напоминает костюм Кацуки Юрия с его постановки Лоэнгрина, да? ｗｗｗｗ" 
> 
> 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡ - "Юри-чан, постарайся изо всех сил!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**jankenponsu** **реблогнул(а)** **nqkamen**

 

**nqkamen**

побью любого, кто говорит, что виктури обнялись, а не поцеловались

\---

**bitterchocolates**

они обнялись

\---

**nqkamen**

встречаемся за магазином;s  в полночь

Источник: nqkamen  #лол +1 #хер вам это был поцелуй

412 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**[** **Discussion** **]** Кубок Китая: Виктуюри поцеловались? или обнялись? (self.katsuyuudon)

отправлено 4 часа назад автор demigodsays

 

Итак, мы все были шокированы и удивлены, когда Виктор прыгнул на Юри после его произвольной программы, и я знаю, что все держали за них кулаки и тут же решили, что они поцеловались. Не поймите меня неправильно, я тоже на это надеюсь, но многие говорят обратное? Так что теперь, когда шок прошел и все успокоились…  Действительно ли мы видели поцелуй?  

Ни одна из ТВ-камер не поймала подходящий угол, так что мы можем лишь предполагать. (Пруф: подборка видео со всех возможных ракурсов, ни на одном из которых не видно ничего, благодаря ЧЕРТОВОЙ РУКЕ Виктора). К тому же, после этого они, кажется, обменялись парой слов, но никто точно не знает, о чем они говорили.

Ну так что думаем, народ? Поцелуй или обнимашки?

ДОПОЛНЕНО: о щет привет /r/all

ЕЩЕ РАЗ ДОПОЛНЕНО: какого хера я за это получил свое первое золото на реддите. я просто вопрос задал.

4129 комментариев   поделиться   сохранить   скрыть   подарить золото   подать жалобу

 

**200 ЛУЧШИХ КОММЕНТАРИЕВ**    показать все 4129

**сортировка: лучшее**

 

**sleepyegg** [M]  529 очков  3 часа назад - stickied comment

Напоминаю, что мы тут НЕ ТЕРПИМ вбросов, относятся ли они к спорту, спортсменам или их ориентации.

А еще напоминаю, что вы зашли в /r/katsuyuudon, сабреддит фанатов Кацуки Юри. Мы, в общем-то, добрые ребята, но будем защищать и его, и себя, если вы будете вести себя, как мудилы.

Я серьезно. Мы рады всем, даже Ангелам Юрия, Девочкам Джей-Джея или фанатам любого другого фигуриста – пока вы держите себя в руках.

У меня есть банхаммер, и я не побоюсь его применить.

 

**generoussinner**   1.4к очков  2 часа назад

Ох ради блядь бога, ребят. Зачем это вообще обсуждать. ОНИ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛИСЬ.

Почему я так уверен, спросите вы?

  1. Дюжина репортеров/спортивных журналистов, которые там были, назвали это поцелуем. (Источник 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12)
  2. Все мужчины-фигуристы назвали это поцелуем. (Источник1, 2, 3, 4, 5)
  3. Все тренеры участников назвали это поцелуем (кроме, что примечательно, бывшего тренера Виктора – Якова, который отказался это комментировать) (Источник1, 2)
  4. Куча присутствующих назвала это поцелуем. (Источник 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7)
  5. Судьи были слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть, но один из них сказал, что это стопроцентно походило на поцелуй. (Источник)



и, что самое важное

  1. Через час после церемонии награждения Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный золотой медалист и Чемпионата Мира, И Гран-При, твитнул, блядь, 127 сердечек, а оставшиеся 13 символов использовал, чтобы напечатать тег #yuurikatsuki (ИСТОЧНИК, едрить его в корень)



Если вы думаете, что это не поцелуй, то вы либо слепой и глухой, либо вы тупой, как хлебушек, нахуй.

добавлено: я счастлив, что получил золото за то, что показал всем свои скиллы нолайфера и защищал мое фигуристское отп.

**pantsutrash**  421 очко  2 часа назад

/в тред

**getgidditywithit**   399 очков  2 часа назад

Простите меня, я сомневалась

**dankaimeme**   482 очка  2 часа назад

ну, ты знаешь, кем это тебя делает

кто ты?

**getgidditywithit**   505 очков  2 часа назад

Тупенький хлебушек.

**spiritanimal**  110 очков  2 часа назад

ок

**hibiscus** **-** **honey**   893 очка  3 часа назад

Ничего не знаю ни о фигурном катании, ни об этих ребятах, но

это поцелуй

**mirrormirror**  910 очков  3 часа назад

Тоже.

      Хотя мне нравится название их пейринга, «Виктури». 

 

* * *

 

 

**cala**   @combi-spin

хотелось бы добавить к аргументам в пользу поцелуя вот эту кривенько расчерченную пикчу и все из-за руки блеа виктора #VictuuriKiss

[ изображение ]

**cala**   @combi-spin

красные ломаные линии отмечают места, где предположительно должны находиться носы и рты виктора и юри, если смотреть с этого ракурса

**cala**   @combi-spin

если бы это было объятие, то лицо либо виктора, либо юри почти полностью было бы закрыто другим лицом

**cala**   @combi-spin

но как вЫ ПРЕКРАСНО ВИДИТЕ это не так

**cala**   @combi-spin

их лица прямо друг напротив друга и они в прямом смысле касаются друг друга лбами

**cala**   @combi-spin

так что это либо поцелуй, либо самые блять странные объятия, что я только видела

 

* * *

 

 

**heart-to-hear** **реблогнул** **(** **а** **) kinzaime**

 

**absolute** **-** **zer** **00**

это блядь не поцелуй ребят

заткнитесь уже как же вы заебали

боги такое ощущение, что все, о чем я слышу – виктор и юри

есть еще и другие фигуристы, знаете об этом?

\---

**intoxshitcated**

ты там где, что ты только о викторе и юри и слышишь?

это вполне законный вопрос, потому что ух

встречал Девочек Джек-Джея?

\---

**kingsglaved**

ничего плохого не хочу сказать про других фанатов, но фаны виктора вообще всегда и везде, а фаны юри как ниндзя, ну чувак

я хз может найдешь себе другой уголок в интернете, потому что ты точно не в тот райончик забрел братиш

\---

**davaidavai**

ну или, знаешь

есть такая штука, как ЧС

 

Источник: absolute-zer00

102 заметки

 

* * *

 

 

**borntobehistory** **реблогнул(а)** **nikifaverov**

 

**actualfigureskating**

тот момент, когда твоя любимая парочка из тренера и фигуриста целуется, но куча людей говорит, что они обнялись

[ изображение ]

 

Источник: actualfigureskating  #actualfigureskating любимый мой #я рад что впервые использовала мем с математической леди ради этого #потому что я ОФИГЕВАЮ С ЭТИХ ЛЮДЕЙ

2,982 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**v** **-** **nikiforov**

 

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 16,291

**v** **-** **nikiforov**  #ПоцелуйИлиОбъятия ? почему бы не оба сразу? #YuuriKatsuki

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**   омг!!

**dameda**  КАК Я ОРУ

**emmylia**  куопдиуюоипюоуфкиподику

**christophe** **-** **gc**   и меня снова не позвали! начинаю думать, что вы двое меня недолюбливаете ;_;

**v** **-** **nikiforov**   @christophe-gc хаха на финале наверстаем

**yuri** **-** **plisetsky**   угх видеть это в своей ленте не желаю

**v** **-** **nikiforov**   @yuri-plisetsky увидимся на кубке ростелекома!

**analiz**   ВЫ ДАЛИ МНЕ ПРИЧИНЫ ЖИТЬ

 

**yuuri** **-** **ktsk**

 

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 18,110

**yuuri** **-** **ktsk**   До конца вечера Виктору запрещено пользоваться соцсетями >:(

 

**ridehotdogs** *ВСХЛИПЫ*

**nanasenagi**   aww бедняга виктор лол

**phichit** **+** **chu**   LOL! У твоей фотки больше лайков, чем у Виктора

**christophe** **-** **gc**   @phichit+chu Да просто Юри постит раз в сто лет

 

* * *

 

 

**Angeline**  @angelinesp

Не тот Юри(й), которого я искала, но все равно забавно видеть, как Плисецкий удирает от своих вопящих фанаток лол

[ изображение ]

**heal** **plz**   @killerdeeps

собираюсь бродить вокруг отеля, чтобы столкнуться с каким-нибудь фигуристом  лооол

**heal** **plz**   @killerdeeps

пожелайте удачи, ребят, я выдвигаюсь

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016-11-xx   _09:51 am_

Entry tags: + **гран** **-** **при** **2016**

 

**_Кубок Ростелекома 2016 Совместный просмотр ДЕНЬ ПЕРВЫЙ_ **

Второй отборочный Юри! От того, как он тут выступит, зависит, на каком месте и он попадет и попадет ли вообще в финал. Напоминаю, ему нужно достичь 4 места или выше, чтобы пройти! Так что давайте пошлем ему весь наш позитивный настрой и поболеем за него!

 

Где посмотреть:

США – прямой эфир NBCSN

icenetwork (стрим для подписчиков)

стрим на niconico (за это спасибо анону)

стрим на  youtube

Match Arena (стрим из России)

CBC Sports (стрим из Канады)

Eurosport 2(стрим из Британии)

 

Как и всегда, не забываем про правила:

  1. Ведем себя хорошо, детишки
  2. Оскорбления других фигуристов = НЕТ НЕТ



 

Анон, как обычно, есть

\---

[Страница 3 из 79]

[  **< <** 1 2  **3**  … 79  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

кто первый?

(Аноним)

Сын Ги Ли из Кореи

(Аноним)

омг костюм ЛОЛ

(Аноним)

о да LOL

(demiguises)

у кого-нибудь еще есть проблемы со стримом??

(Аноним)

у меня все работает

(Аноним)

А у меня тоже проблемы

(Аноним)

и у меня

надо просто в Россию поехать lolol

(Аноним)

у него лицо как кирпич ЛМАО

(Аноним)

я и забыл, что Юри-то второй по возрасту участник в этом году

(pork-bowling)

детское личико Юри такое милое

\---

[Страница 15 из 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 14  **15**  16 ... 79  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

омфг как он схватил за галстук

(Аноним)

Я УМИР

(fruityloops)

омг он покраснел lolololol

(Аноним)

ХОЧУ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ОНИ ДРУГ ДРУГУ ГОВОРРРРРРРРРРЯТ

(Аноним)

видеть секси юри никогда не надоест ^q^

(pridebanana)

юри всегда такой эрос //////

(Аноним)

ВОЗДУШНЫЙ ПОЦЕЛУЙ ОХ РЕБЯТ

(katsudone)

омфг мне конец

САМЫЙ НАСТОЯЩИЙ КОНЕЦ aklgfjk

(toe-looper)

ЭТИ РЕБЯТА МЕНЯ УБИВАЮТ

\---

[Страница 21 из 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 20  **21**  22 ... 79  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

и вновь безупречное выступление!

(Аноним)  
ЯЙ ЮРИ-ЧАН

(Аноним)

я так так так горжусь им что реву

(porkcutlet)

он опять побил личный рекорд!

(Аноним)

оооода юри! поздравляю!

(zenseis)

ЛОЛ ВИКТОР

(Аноним)  
ВИКТОР ПЛИЗ

(rathofgrapes)

уеылоютику ВИКТОР НА КОЛЕНЯХ ЦЕЛУЕТ КОНЕК ЮРИ ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ БОЖЕ СПАСИБО

(Аноним)

омг виктор и юри подбадривают юрия плисецкого оНИ ТАКИЕ ШИКАРНЫЕ

 

* * *

 

 

**drunkenmoneys** **реблогнул(а)** **davaidavai**

 

**davaidavai**

так, серьезный разговор

кто-нибудь еще ржал, когда увидел, как в прямом смысле ВЕСЬ ЗАЛ СТАЛИ ПОДПЕВАТЬ ПЕСНЕ ДЖЕЙ-ДЖЕЯ

ЧТО ОН ВООБЩЕ ЗА ЧЕЛОВЕК

\---

**drunkenmoneys**

он наш, и мы одновременно гордимся им и стыдимся его

 

Источник: davaidavai  #моя двоюродная сестра учится с ним в одном универе и он в целом в жизни такой же как и на льду #наш канадский ребенок фигурист

201 заметка

 

* * *

 

 

**hot** **wheels** **on** **ice**   @superquad

После короткой программы Юри Кацуки занимает второе место яяяяяяяяй

**DONE** **WITH** **LIFE**   @katsudone

@superquad я тк им горждусь…. малыш наш.,

**make the ice go loco**   @jjlicious

@katsudone тут завтра все еще произвольная программа будет, знаешь ли lol…

**DONE** **WITH** **LIFE**  @katsudone

@jjlicious ОТА ВЬ МЕНЯ==ВПКОЕ.,..я напилсь

 

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

Чтобы положить конец всем слухам и ответить на вопрос, который все задают – я улетаю в Японию по крайней необходимости.

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

К сожалению, это означает, что я не смогу присутствовать на завтрашней произвольной программе вместе с Юри. Но я верю, что он справится.

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

Но я бы очень оценил, если бы завтра вы поддержали Юри вместо меня. Давайте напомним ему, что его фанаты всегда рядом, чтобы подбодрить его!

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016 - 11 - xx    _07:19 am_

Entry tags: + **гран** **-** **при** **2016**

 

**_Кубок Ростелекома 2016 Совместный просмотр ДЕНЬ ВТОРОЙ_ **

Пришло время произвольной программы! Второй день Кубка Ростелекома, поехали!

Немного печальных новостей для тех, кто еще не слышал: по какой-то важной нераскрытой причине Виктора сегодня рядом с Юри не будет. ;-; Но прошлым вечером Виктор попросил нас, фанатов Юри, поболеть за него, чтобы показать, что мы рядом ради него! Так что давайте постараемся!

 

Где посмотреть:

США – прямой эфир NBCSN

icenetwork (стрим для подписчиков)

стрим на niconico (за это спасибо анону)

стрим на  youtube

Match Arena (стрим из России)

CBC Sports (стрим из Канады)

Eurosport 2(стрим из Британии)

 

Как и всегда, не забываем про правила:

  1. Ведем себя хорошо, детишки
  2. Оскорбления других фигуристов = НЕТ НЕТ



 

Анон, как обычно, есть

\---

[Страница 75 из 98]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 74  **75**  76 ... 98  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

он немного подавлен, но, надеюсь, он справится!

(Аноним)

Юри-чан, ганба!!

(Аноним)

все будет хорошо я ВЕРЮЮЮЮ В ЭТООО

(wet-ice)

ок но серьезно как мне скачать эту песню на мое все

(Аноним)

^^^ И МНЕ рили она прекрасная

(snow-ninja)

Надеюсь, он получит достаточно очков, чтобы пройти в финал!

(Аноним)

мда но приземлился конечно не очень

\---

[Страница 97 из 98]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 96  **97**  98  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

ну так кто проходит в итоге-то? Юри или Криспино?

(Аноним)

Юри, потому что он занял второе место на Кубке Китая

(yuuri-chin)

ох слава богу

(Аноним)

какое облегчение омг

(katsuki_fc)

Напоминаю: шлем Юри лучи любви! Поздравляем его с проходом во второй подряд финал Гран-При! В этом году у него отличные шансы попасть в тройку лучших, даже учитывая, что в фаворитах ходят Алтын, Лерой, Джакометти и Плисецкий.

И давайте пожелаем удачи Виктору с его неотложным делом. Пусть мы и не знаем, что это, но учитывая тон его твитов и спешку, в которой он уезжал, можно предположить, что стоит пожелать хороший конец.

(Аноним)

петиция чтобы  модер-сана признали ангелом

(Аноним)

глупенький анон

модер-сан И ТАК ангел

 

* * *

 

 

**dankness-arises** **реблогнул** **(** **а** **) lollipopjohnson**

 

**understatedgarments**

[ видео ]

пж гляньте это видео из инсты эмиля николя

\---

**slayandshake**

ЛОЛ ЭТО ЧТО ЮРИ ПРЕСЛЕДУЕТ ЮРИЯ

\---

**jankenponsu**

омг они зовут его обнимашковым зомби

Источник: understatedgarments  #омфг вот такой контент с юри-чаном хочу #и еще это я там сару криспино слышу или что

3,839 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**nikifaverov** **реблогнул** **(** **а** **) three-spins-up**

 

**three** **-** **spins** **-** **up**

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[              изображение             ]

[              изображение             ]

 

Перевод твитов от @shingeki

_«Видела сегодня в аэропорту Виктора Никифорова. Выглядел усталым и мрачным»._

_«Затем его пес оживился, и по ту сторону стеклянной перегородки стоял Юри Кацуки! Была в шоке, так что не смогла сфоткать»._

_«Потому что в следующее мгновение они уже вместе бежали к выходу для пассажиров. Не сводя глаз друг с друга»._

_«Все пялились на то, как они обнимаются, но все, о чем я могла думать, это «Вау, они так друг друга любят»._

просто. Никогда не думал, что буду кого-то так вот шипперить, но. Просто посмотрите на последние две пикчи. Никогда не чувствовал ничего настолько сильного, просто глядя на фотографии двух обнимающихся и держащихся за руки людей.

Многие сомневаются, можно ли им так себя вести, но, думаю, один взгляд на эти два фото доказывают, что эти люди абсолютно и полностью не правы.

Источник: three-spins-up  #виктури #я не плачу ты плачешь #я так рад за них #это я как все жизнь фанатеющий от виктора человек говорю #я рад что он наконец кого-то нашел

24,907 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

тот момент, когда хочешь попросить кое у кого на день рождения что-нибудь золотое, и ты знаешь, что он думает, что ты говоришь о медали хаха

**Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

Просто шучу! :P

**HORA HORA**  @excitedstuff

@vnikiforov ОРУ ???? ? ??????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**i want the d**   @imeanthedice

@vnikiforov НЕ ИГРАЙ ТАК С МОИМ СЕРДЕЧКОМ


	6. Chapter 6

**v** **-** **nikiforov**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 15,926

**v** **-** **nikiforov**  спасибо местным фанаткам за цветочные венки для меня и для именинника! ♥ #HappyBirthday #YuuriKatsuki

 

**lostdonut**   Я УМИРАЮ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ХВАТИТ БЫТЬ ТАКИМИ МИЛЫМИ

**rahkasam**   от этой фотки моя кожа очистилась, урожай заколосился, и я возношусь на небеса

**missmeow**   ПЖ ПОЖЕНИТЕСЬ УЖЕ

**miamia**   ИДЕАЛЬНАЯ ПАРА

 

* * *

 

 

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**   @yuuri-ktsk

Спасибо вам всем за ваши пожелания. Я удивлен, что столько людей знают о моем Дне Рождения!

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**   @yuuri-ktsk

Виктор устроил мне сюрприз: он прятал все подарки, которые вы мне слали, а на утро притащил огромную кучу подарков и писем.

**Yuuri** **Katsuki**   @yuuri-ktsk

Я ценю всю ту поддержку, что вы оказали мне в этом году. И я обязательно отблагодарю вас всех, завоевав золото в финале Гран-При!

**Victor** **Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

Печеньки, которые группа фанатов @yuuri-ktsk прислала ему на день рождения! Те, которые в форме Виктора и Юри слишком милые, чтобы их есть!

[ изображение ]

**ya** **boi** **coming** **in**   @buttonblanket

@yuuri-ktsk ты.. прекрасная булочка с корицей, ты слишком хорош для этого мира.. слишком невинен…

**Yuuri** **Katsuki** **fanclub**   @katsuki_fc

@vnikiforov @yuuri-ktsk AAAAAA КАК МЫ РАДЫ, ЧТО ТЫ ИХ ПОЛУЧИЛ! С Днем Рождения, Юри! С любовью, фанаты со всего мира.

 

* * *

 

 

**Топ-15 Пар в Спорте в 2016**

опубликовано xx декабря, 2016, в 10:28

Мэтт Кэб

Работники «FuzzBeed»

 

…

 

  1. **Юри Кацуки и Виктор Никифоров (Фигурное катание)**



 

[ изображение ]

(Юри слева, Виктор справа)

 

Дуэт из фигурного катания в статье про пары в спорте? Не удивительно. И все же - мужская пара тренер-фигурист? Брови поднимаются от удивления. Обычно мы пишем о людях, которые соревнуются на корте, поле, катке и где угодно еще, но для Юри и Виктора мы чуть меняем правила.

В мире фигурного катания новость о том, что русская легенда Виктор Никифоров пропускает этот сезон вызвала много шума в начале этого года. А когда выяснилось, что он стал тренером занявшего в финале Гран-При 2015 шестое место Юри Кацуки, что ж, это вызвало много слухов.  

Но с течением временем становилось все тяжелее отрицать химию между ними. Начиная постоянными постами Виктора в инстаграме и твиттере, пойманными на камеру моментами (они обнимались у катка больше, чем любая друга пара в фигурном катании в этом году -  мы считали) и заканчивая постоянно соблазняющим Виктора Юри с его программой «О любви: Эрос» - не удивительно, что люди (все мы) стали полагать, что их отношения не просто платонические. 

И на Кубке Китая мы получили подтверждение, когда произошел так называемый «Поцелуй Виктуюри».

 

[ изображение ]

(Сладкий вкус  ~~виктории~~ виктури)

Поверьте, когда это произошло, мы тоже вопили.

 

…

 

**Беседы, Фейсбук**

Сортировка: Лучшее

 

**Katerina** **Johnson**

Ну нет уж, Виктор и Юри должны быть первыми.

Нравится. Ответить. 52 это нравится. 22 ч.

**Li** **Sheung**

Виктури только №3? Серьезно, ребят, кто вообще люди на первом и втором местах?

Нравится. Ответить. 29 это нравится. 20 ч.

 

* * *

 

 

**v** **-** **nikiforov**

[ изображение ]

Нравится10,678

**v** **-** **nikiforov** #Barcelona! Бедный #YuuriKatsuki устал после перелета хаха

 

**lyrarose**   Удачи вам обоим на Финале!

**halapenyo**   ахххх завидую!! и открывшемуся виду, и месту пребывания лол

**aisha** **-** **cc**   awww юри такой милый

 

* * *

 

 

**yuurikatsuki** **-** **fans** **реблогнул(а)** **vnikiforov** **-** **fc**

 

[ изображение ][ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ][ изображение ]

**nikifaverov**

Виктор и Юри на экскурсии по Барселоне!

(★)

 

\---

**davaidavai**

ХОЧУ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ ТАМ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ

\---

**denketsu** **-** **sann**

они такие милахи божжжже

Источник: nikifaverov  #yuurikatsuki #victornikiforov #barcelona

12,926 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**kit and kat**   @knksanti

AWLSKDJFLKJASLDJKLFGJDLKASDD

**kit and kat**   @knksanti

dame un momento por favor

**kit and kat**  @knksanti

olvidé cómo hablar inglés. estoy demasiado emocionado LOL

**kit** **and** **kat**  @knksanti

ТАК ВСЕ Я ПРОСТО

Я ПРОСТО ШАТАЛАСЬ ПО МАГАЗИНАМ И

УГАДАЙТЕ, НА КОГО Я НАТКНУЛАСЬ???

[ изображение ]

**kit** **and** **kat**   @knksanti

Я просто реву. Поверить не могу, что встретила их в живую, пусть даже я и знала, что они в Барселоне.

**kit** **and** **kat**   @knksanti

Они такие милые! Юри на полном серьезе думал, что я хочу сфотографироваться с Виктором, хотя в этом сезоне именно Юри мой фаворит.

**kit** **and** **kat**  @knksanti

Юри ирл настолько же обалденный, насколько мы его таким считаем. Они с Виктором так мило смотрятся вместе, что я даже ревную lol

**Amy** **★**  @amyzing

@knksanti Я./ ТЕБЯ. НЕНАВИЖУ…. омг я ща таааааак ревную

 

* * *

 

 

**[Новости]** Русская Фея, Юрий Плисецкий, уехал на мотоцикле вместе с Отабеком, героем Казахстана (skatenews.com)

отправлено 30 минут назад автор HamelW

честно, делюсь этим в основном из-за заголовка

39 комментариев  поделиться   сохранить   скрыть   подарить золото   подать жалобу

 

**20** **ЛУЧШИХ КОММЕНТАРИЕВ**    показать все 39

**сортировка: новое**

 

**infernorises**  [рейтинг скрыт]  3 минуты назад

лучший материал для написания фанфичков в /r/writingprompts

**georgianchanting**   [рейтинг скрыт] 5 минут назад

не могу винить ребенка, если он так от своих чокнутых фанаток убегал

**ferreroooos**  [рейтинг скрыт]  6 минут назад

ЗАБЕРИ МЕНЯ С СОБОООООЙ

В СЕКРЕТНОЕ МЕСТО

СТОЛЬ СЛАДКИЙ ПОБЕГ

В ТАЙНОЕ МЕСТО

**kigerune**   [рейтинг скрыт]  7 минут назад

Не совсем тот Юрий/Юри, о котором хотелось услышать, но это уморительно

 

* * *

 

 

**watash** **1 реблогнул(а)** **jankenponsu**

 

**lollipopjohnson**

ох боже ок клянусь не хочу стать этим чуваком но- НО--

в общем листаю я ленту инсты виктора, и там он постит пикчу с сумками из магазинов, потому что они с юри ходили по магазинам и  уже с этого я рыдаю, потому что все парочки так делают 

ТАК В ОБЩЕМ ПИКЧА

[ изображение ]

по большинству можно понять, что там (одежда, безделушки, еда) и еще можно понять, что мы с slayandshake нолайферы, которые по брендам определяют содержимое и лепят на фотку логотипы, чтобы похвастаться своей чудесной детективной работой

но что насчет того пакета, который на фотографии наполовину обрезан, спросите вы

[ изображение ]

темно-синий, «Maria D»

[ изображение ]

что же это за магазин

[ изображение ]

а, «Maria Dolores», скажете вы

[ изображение ]

что же они продают

[ изображение ]

ювелирку, хах.

и спЕЦИАЛИЗИРУЮТСЯ ОНИ НА ОБРУЧАЛЬНЫХ КОЛЬЦАХ, ХАХ

[ изображение ]

Я ПРОСТО ДУМАЮ..ЧТО ЖЕ.. ОНИ МОГЛИ.. КУПИТЬ ТАМ ……………

 

\---

**slayandshake**

ВНУТРЕННИЙ КРИК

 

Источник: lollipopjohnson  #Я В ШОКЕ  #РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ ЭТО #ИЛИ ФАНТАЗИЯ #ПЖ БОЖЕ СКАЖИ ИСТИНУ #НУ ИЛИ ПХИЧИТ ЭТО В ОБЩЕМ ОДНО И ТО ЖЕ

35,029 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 8,195

**phichit** **+** **chu**  Ужинаем с народом в #Barcelona !

 

**ayaliz**   МЕЧТА

**jelly** **-** **will**   omg и с отабеком!!

**regolden**  ПЕРЕДАЙ ВСЕМ ПРИВЕТ ОТ МЕНЯ

**+** **guanghoji** **+**  ааааахх Жаль, нас с Лео там нет!

 

**phichit** **+** **chu**

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 26,921

**phichit** **+** **chu**   Пришлось постараться, чтобы это снять хахахаха #Victuuri

 

**katsukyuuun**   ДА. ЛАДНО.

**mordynka**   СТОП СТОП СТОП ЭТО РУКИ ВИКТОРА И ЮРИ!?!?!!

**phichit** **+** **chu**   @mordynka :3

**fleur** **-** **jens**   Они помолвлены!? Или, что лучше, женаты?!?!?!?!?

**kay** **-** **cee**   ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ…..

**nandacket**   ДЕРЖИТЕ КРЕПЧЕ ТЕЛЕФОНЫ ЭТО ЧТО ОБРУЧАЛЬНЫЕ КОЛЬЦА

**uzhaan**   ПХИЧИТ ПРШУ НАМ НАДО ЗНАТЬ НАШИ СЕМЬИ ГОЛОДАЮТ

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016 - 12 - xx    _01:41 am_

Entry tags: + **обзор** **по** **юри**

 

**_ОБЗОР ПО ЮРИ: СПЕЦИАЛЬНЫЙ ВЫПУСК ВЫХОДНОГО ДНЯ ГРАН-ПРИ_ **

Специальное обсуждение на выходные! ПОТОМУ ЧТО О БОГИ КОЕ-КОМУ ЕСТЬ ЧТО РАССКАЗАТЬ

  1. ЭТО ПРОИСХОДИТ. О БОЖЕ ЭТО ПРОИСХОДИТ. НАДО ПРОСТО СОХРАНЯТЬ СПОКОЙСТВИЕ. У ВИКТОРА И ЮРИ ВСЕГО-ТО ОДИНАКОВЫЕ ПОХОЖИЕ НА ОБРУЧАЛЬНЫЕ КОЛЬЦА ИЗ МАГАЗИНАMARIA DOLORES. (спасибо богу и пхичиту)
  2. Кристоф Джакометти достигает ранга Виктора и Пхичита в плане предоставления нам Качественного Контента С Юри Кацуки™ за то, что запостилэтот #НазадВПрошлоеВЧетверг альбом с событиям прошлогоднего банкета после гран-при, хотя сегодня даже не четверг
  3. Вдогонку ко второму пункту – Виктор выложил свой альбом. Потому что, судя по всему, Юри абсолютно все забыл LOL Он также упомянул, что пара фотографий сняты Юрием Плисецким, и это даже мило.



ВОПРОСЫ К ОБСУЖДЕНИЮ:

  1. Сколько ждать до объявления о свадьбе?
  2. Кто и почему по вашему мнению победил в танцевальном батле между Юри и Юрием?
  3. Обсудим железную печень Юри, который способен выпить 16 бокалов шампанского и часть той бутылки, из которой он все время проливает, и не отправиться в больницу.
  4. Как Кристоф умудрился так быстро установить шест настолько прочно, что он выдержал двух мужчин-спортсменов? (Потому что ну серьезно, всем ясно, что шест был его).
  5. ТАНЦЫ ЮРИ НА ШЕСТЕ. ПРОШУ.
  6. Танцующие вместе Виктор и Юри и то, как это спасло наши жизни.



 

\---

[Страница 13 из 47]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 12  **13**  14 ... 47  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

Хочу, чтобы Юри бедрами раздавил мою голову, как арбуз

      (Аноним)

      чесн тоже

(Аноним)

ХАЙП ВОКРУГ ПОМОЛВКИ

НО Я ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ СРАНЬ ГОСПОДНЯ

      (Аноним)

      Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ УВЕРЕНА ЧТО ЭТО СОН И ЧТО Я ПРОСНУСЬ В РАССТРОЙСТВЕ ЧТО ОНИ НЕ СОБИРАЮТСЯ ИГРАТЬ СВАДЬБУ

(Аноним)

лады но юри на шесте я никогда не думал что мне нужно это но теперь хочу больше

      (Аноним)

      булочка с корицей скорее уж булочка с грехом так ведь

(rathofgrapes)

Но серьезно, я весьма удивлена тем, как Юри танцует на полу и на шесте. Наш мальчик неплохо двигается, йо.

НО КТО ПОЗВОЛИЛ ЕМУ ТАК НАПИТЬСЯ ГОСПОДИБОЖЖЖЖЕ

(Аноним)

Пхичит – герой, которого мы не заслужили, но в котором отчаянно нуждались. Спасибо тебе огромное, пхичит, что подтвердил всем, что у них одинаковые кольца самое время пойти рыдать от счастья.

 

* * *

 

 

**borntobehistory** **реблогнул** **(** **а** **) three-spins-up**

 

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

[ изображение ][ изображение ]

**three** **-** **spins** **-** **up**

Итак, меня немного волновало, почему движения Виктора и Юри с прошлогоднего банкета выглядели такими знакомыми, и до меня дошло не раньше, чем я полусонный залез в душ.

_Эрос._

Так что я раздобыл видео программы и просто поверить не мог LOL Напоминаю, Эрос – это история про «соблазнение» плейбоем самой красивой женщины в городе.

_И Виктор Никифоров опирался при этом на их с Юри танец._

Вот в чем вопрос: кто из них «плейбой», а кто «самая красивая женщина в городе» ;)

Источник: three-spins-up  #охереть ЛОЛ #поверить не могу во все это #виктор никифоров #юри кацуки

 

* * *

 

 

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

В итоге Юри меня опередил :P

 

**Victor** **Nikiforov**   @vnikiforov

Но, думаю, свой подарок на день рождения я все же получу!

[ изображение ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dame un momento por favor - "так, секунду, пожалуйста"
> 
> olvidé cómo hablar inglés. estoy demasiado emocionado - "весь английский вылетел из головы. слишком много эмоций"


	7. Chapter 7

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016- 12- xx    _08:39_ _am_

Entry tags: + **гран-при 2016** +  **совместный просмотр**

 

**_Гран-При 2016: Совместный Просмотр ДЕНЬ ПЕРВЫЙ_ **

НУ ЧТО, ДЕВЧОНКИ И МАЛЬЧИШКИ И ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ. Финал Гран-При 2016! Второй подряд, в котором участвует Юри и, будем надеяться, не последний. (ПОЖААААЛСТА) Этот сезон был просто волшебным. Давайте и дальше болеть за Юри-чана! 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡

Сегодня пройдет короткая программа, кататься они будут в том порядке, в котором были отобраны.

Порядок следующий:

  1. Юри Кацуки
  2. Пхичит Чуланонт
  3. Юрий Плисецкий
  4. Кристоф Джакометти
  5. Отабек Алтын
  6. Жан-Жак «JJ» Лерой



Правила:

  1. Как и всегда, остальных фигуристов не оскорбляем. Знаю, за прошедший год мы натерпелись от их фанатов, но это не повод опускаться до их уровня.
  2. Держим себя в руках! Анон есть (КАК ВСЕГДА), но КЛЯНУСЬ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ МОГУ ЕГО УБРАТЬ



\---

[Страница 2 из 65]

[ **< <**1  **2** 3  …63 64 65  **> >**]

(Аноним)

Было бы очень, очень круто, если бы Юри победил, он заслужил это, но лично я буду счастлива просто увидеть, как он наслаждается своим выступлением, получит он медаль или нет. Не хочу больше видеть его таким опустошенным, как на прошлом гран-при. У меня просто сердце разрывалось.

      (Аноним)

      И у меня. Мама спрашивала, все ли в порядке, потому что на следующее утро я все еще всхлипывала над хлопьями.

      (Аноним)

      Если он постарается, то, думаю, у него все шансы завоевать золото.

(pridebanana)

Самое время помолиться???

      (Аноним)

      САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ ПОМОЛИТЬСЯ

(Аноним)

Через сколько начало?

      (toe-looper)

      30 минут!

\---

[Страница 6 из 65]

[ **< <**1 2 3 4 5  **6**  …63 64 65  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

ВИКТОР ПРИДАЕТ СИЛЫ ИХ ПАРНЫМ КОЛЬЦАМ, МОЛЯСЬ О ПОБЕДЕ АДОУРМАРУЛРАМЮЛРАЧВЧЮ

      (Аноним)

      Я ПРОСТО НЕ МОГУ С ЭТИМ ПЕЙРИНГОМ

(fruityloops)

aASLKDJALSKFJ КОООООЛЛЛЛЬЦЦЦААА

СКОРО ВЕРНУСЬ, НУЖНО ОПЯТЬ ПОРЫДАТЬ

(Аноним)

Поверить не могу, что они и правда помолвлены, какое прекрасное время, чтобы быть живым

(katsudone)

ох как же юри поцеловал свое кольцо кыерл.укшф;

\---

[Страница 26 из 65]

[  **< <** 1 2 3 …25  **26**  27… 63 64 65  **> >**]

(Аноним)

омг юри выглядит расстроенным D:

(Аноним)

Юри-чан ;; ты хорошо выступил!!

(wet_ice)

юри, не волнуйся!! ;-; еще есть произвольное!!

(yuuri-chin)

97.83 – это высокая оценка! не переживай так, юри-чан :((

(Аноним)

коснулся льда при прыжке но четверной флип – это четверной флип! мы все равно гордимся тобой, юри-чан!

 

 

 **feel** **the** **burn**   @threespinsup

Юрий Плисецкий побил мировой рекорд Виктора Никифорова в короткой программе, заработав 118.56 очков! Поздравляем, Юрий Плисецкий!

 **cala**  @combi-spin

@threespinsup выступление было превосходное, оценка явно заслуженная

 **feel** **the** **burn**   @threespinsup

@combi-spin ага, учитывая, что у него всегда не очень выходило с общим впечатлением, приятно видеть, что он растет

 **make the ice go loco**   @jjlicious

эм… с jj все нормально?? :((

 

* * *

 

 

 **lollipopjohnson** **реблогнул(а)** **teaple**

 

**sunnyskates**

**Давление Гран-При**

Сейчас я обращаюсь как к фигуристам, так и к людям из фандома фигурного катания. Заранее извиняюсь, если меня будет сложно понять, потому что английский – не мой родной язык, и я, возможно, буду излишне разглагольствовать.  

В прошлом году многие критиковали Юри Кацуки за то, что он позволил давлению взять над собой верх на (первом для него!) финале Гран-При. Сегодня я вижу много схожего в выступлении с короткой программой Джей-Джея Лероя.

Если вы не видели сегодняшние выступления: в данный момент JJ занимает последнее место, установив личный антирекорд - 86.71 очков; он завалил большинство прыжков короткой программ. Судя по всему, в начале программы у него была паническая атака, и она повлияла на дальнейшее его выступление.  Надо отдать ему должное: он явно старался собраться, но все, кто когда-либо испытывал подобное, знают, что обычно это совсем не легко.

За моей спиной есть опыт выступлений в домашних чемпионатах. Я знаю множество фигуристов. Большинство из нас никогда не могут справиться с нервозом, и мы изо всех сил стараемся выступать, несмотря на него. Нервничать – это нормально, здесь нечего стыдиться. Потому что просто представьте:

Вы – лучший фигурист в своей стране. Вы – лучшее, что может предложить ваша страна. Поэтому вас выбрали ее представителем.

Ваша семья, друзья, фанаты – все ожидают от вас лучшего. Они не подразумевают ничего плохого, но ожидания знакомых тебе людей ощущаются всегда тяжелее, чем ожидания незнакомцев.

И вот вы на Гран-При, прошли в финал, туда, где выступают лишь лучшие из лучших. От ваш ждут рекордов, ждут, что вы дадите стране повод для гордости, выступив наилучшим образом.

И иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать.

Тяжело справиться с давлением профессионального спорта, если вы не привыкли к нему. Так что я просто хочу напомнить всем, что стоит учитывать чувства и опыт спортсмена перед тем, как критиковать его или грубо выражать свое «разочарование» (что, как я иногда замечаю, переходит всякие границы).

\---

**nikifaverov**

Ты отлично пишешь по-английски! Понимаю, как тяжело выражать свои мысли на неродном языке, но лично я уловила суть твоего поста, даже учитывая то, что английский – мой второй язык.

И большое спасибо тебе за твой пост. Надеюсь, люди примут его во внимание и немного снизят уровень недовольства.

\---

**understatedgarments**

Маленько хотелось бы, чтоб это написали в прошлом году, но лучше позже, чем никогда.

Но да, я тоже безрадостно вспоминаю всю ту вылившуюся в прошлом году на Юри Кацуки ненависть, так что хорошо, что кто-то на это указал. Люди забывают, что для некоторых фидов спорта недостаточно быть подготовленным физически – нужно и морально хорошо себя чувствовать.

Источник: sunnyskates #хороший пост #фигурное катание

32,091 заметок

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Финал Гран-При 2016]** Короткая программа прошла, какие мысли по поводу завтрашнего распределения мест? (self.figureskating)

отправлено 1 час назад автор bumperstickler

Места на данный момент распределены так:

  1. Юрий Плисецкий
  2. Отабек Алтын
  3. Кристоф Джакометти
  4. Юри Кацуки
  5. Пхичит Чуланонт
  6. Жан-Жак Лерой



82 комментария  поделиться  сохранить  скрыть  подарить золото  подать жалобу

 

 **20 ЛУЧШИХ КОММЕНТАРИЕВ**   показать все 82

**сортировка: лучшее**

 

 **jinyan**  157 очков  50 минут назад

Мои предсказания:

Первый: Плисецкий

Второй: Джакометти

Третий: Алтын или Кацуки

У Плисецкого сумасшедшая произвольная программа. И у него большой отрыв впереди после короткой (новый мировой рекорд втф). Если он выступит так же шикарно, как откатал короткую, от точно получит золото.

У Джакометти репутация человека, который всегда наверстывает своей короткой. В последних нескольких соревнованиях еще при Викторе он всегда занимал вторые места, и если бы не разница в 16 очков между ним и Плисецким, я бы сказал, что золото возьмет он.  

Так, Алтын – темная лошадка, но на последнем ЧМ он взял бронзу, а сейчас на втором месте, так что сейчас он в прекрасном положении, чтобы взойти на пьедестал. Но произвольная программа у Кацуки в этом году хороша и в технической части, и по впечатлениям, так что если он отлично ее откатает – особенно четверной флип в конце – то он сможет наверстать все потерянные в короткой программе баллы и получить как минимум бронзу. 

Насчет Чуланонта и Лероя: Чуланонт, несмотря на свое золото в Кубке Китая, вряд ли сможет сравниться по программе с остальными, особенно учитывая то, что у него она слабее в плане четверных. Его оценка сильно зависит от баллов за впечатление. Думаю, он на пике, когда сосредоточен на представлении и работе с публикой, и в первую очередь это помогло ему победить в Китае.

Ну и Лерой. Ох, Джей-Джей. Его короткая была ужасна. Он явно старался все исправить, но из-за плохих прыжков сильно пострадала оценка. В зависимости от произвольной он мооооожет восстановиться и занять пятое или даже четвертое место. Или облажаться еще сильнее.

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016- 12- xx    _08:39_ _am_

Entry tags: + **гран-при 2016** +  **совместный просмотр**

 

**_Гран-При 2016: Совместный Просмотр ДЕНЬ ВТОРОЙ_ **

Сегодня будет произвольная программа, и кататься они будут в зависимости от мест за короткую программу – от последнего места к первому.

Порядок выступления следующий:

  1. Жан-Жак «JJ» Лерой
  2. Пхичит Чуланонт
  3. Юри Кацуки
  4. Кристоф Джакометти
  5. Отабек Алтын
  6. Юри Плисецкий



Правила:

  1. Как и всегда, остальных фигуристов не оскорбляем. Знаю, за прошедший год мы натерпелись от их фанатов, но это не повод опускаться до их уровня.
  2. Держим себя в руках! Анон есть (КАК ВСЕГДА), но КЛЯНУСЬ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ МОГУ ЕГО УБРАТЬ



и, что самое важное,

  1. Не забывайте, что мы собрались здесь поддержать Юри-чана, взойдет он на пьедестал или нет. С прошлого года он проделал длинный пусть, и все мы должны гордиться им. Не забудьте потом написать ему, как вы его любите, в его твиттер или инстаграм.



\---

[Страница 4 из 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3  **4** …135 136 137  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

я не особый фан жж, но сегодня я за него

      (Аноним)

      Ага. Напоминает Юри в прошлом году, согласись?

            (Аноним)

            не предыдущий анон, но согласен.

      (kayc2)

      на отборочных он выступал шикарно, немного грустно смотреть на то, как тяжело ему дается финал

(Аноним)

Мне же не одному кажется, что Виктор с Юри сегодня как-то отдалились друг от друга? :(

      (rathofgrapes)

      волнение, может?

(Аноним)

Надеюсь, сегодня Юри поставит личный рекорд за произвольную!

\---

[Страница 20 из 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …19  **20**  21 ... 135 136 137  **> >**]

(demiguises)

что нужно отдать… чтобы услышать, о чем юри с виктором там говорят…

(pork-cutlet)

это объятие awwwww

(Аноним)

Я ПОЧТИ ПОДУМАЛ, ЧТО ОНИ ПОЦЕЛУЮТСЯ   
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА

(Аноним)

ЮРИ-ЧАН, КАЖЕТСЯ, ПЛАЧЕТ AWWWWWW

(katsudone)

я уже говорил, что это, пожалуй, самая любимая моя из всех его программ?

музыка, костюм и то, как в целом они прекрасны

СИРИОСЛИ ЛУЧШАЯ

(Аноним)

ЮРИ-ЧАН, ГАНБА!!

\---

[Страница 26 из 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …25  **26** 27 ... 135 136 137  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

да он сегодня все прыжки выполняет ;-; omggg

(jellyfish_songs)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

обожаю, когда становится видно, что он занимался балетом обожаааааюююю

(Аноним)

Он еще даже не закончил, но это уже, пожалуй, лучшая его откатка короткой программы, по крайней мере, в отношении баллов за впечатление

(Аноним)

Юри-чан, давай!

(iceicecrazy)

Он что, заменил запланированные прыжки?

      (Аноним)

      Думаю, он старается получить столько баллов, сколько в принципе возможно, чтобы наверстать упущенные в короткой??

(Аноним)

Я кажись рили плачу

меня просто переполняют эмоции, когда вижу как Юри тут катается

\---

[Страница 33 из 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …32  **33**  34 ... 135 136 137  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

ОН СМОГ

(Аноним)  
ОН СМОГ ОН ПРЕВОСХОДНО ВЫПОЛНИЛ ЧЕТВЕРНОЙ ФЛИП

(toe-looper)

ВОТ ТЕПЕРЬ РЕАЛЬНО РЫДАЮ   
ЮРИ

ЮРИ, МАЛЫШ…

(Аноним)

Я ПЛАЧУ ВИКТОР ПЛАЧЕТ ВСЕ ПЛАЧУТ

(zenseis)

я так горжусь omg ююрии ;;;;;;

(Аноним)

это официально лучшее его выступление за всю карьеру омфг

(porkcutlet)

ДЕВУШКА СПРАШИВАЕТ, В ПОРЯДКЕ ЛИ Я, НО Я НЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ

ЮРИ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО БЛЯТЬ ОТКАТАЛ ЛУЧШЕЕ В ЖИЗНИ ВЫСТУПЛЕНИЕ

Я НА ЭМОЦИЯХ

 

* * *

 

 

 **the** **dank** **knight** **rises**   @lohengrins

СЧЕТ ЮРИ КАЦУКИ ЗА ПРОИЗВОЛЬНУЮ - 221.58

 **the** **dank** **knight** **rises**   @lohengrins

ОН БЛЯТЬ ПОБИЛ МИРОВОЙ РЕКОРД ВИКТОРА О МОЙ БОГГГГ

 **the dank knight rises**   @lohengrins

Я В ТАКОМ ШООКЕ

 **hot wheels on ice**   @superquad

@lohengrins Я ДАЖЕ ПРОСТО… Я ПЛАЧУ РЛИ ПЛАЧУ

 **HORA** **HORA**   @excitedstuff

ОН ПРОСТО ПРЫГНУЛ СРАЗУ НА ПЕРВОЕ МЕСТО AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #YuuriKatsuki

 

* * *

 

 

**borntobehistory** **реблогнул(а)** **davaidavai**

 

**nikifaverov**

**Финал Гран-При 2016**

Мои поздравления победителям Гран-При 2016!

Первое место: Юрий Плисецкий (319.53, установил новый мировой рекорд в мужском одиночном катании, в короткой программе)

Второе место: Юри Кацуки (319.41, установил новый мировой рекорд в мужском одиночном катании, в произвольной программе)

Третье место: Жан-Жак Лерой (300.62)

Разница в 0.12 просто невероятна. ТАК БЛИЗКО. Оба Юри(я) побили мировые рекорды Виктора, и ходят слухи, что он скоро вернется в спорт. (Мне кажется это немного забавным, потому что Виктор поставил обе программы, которые в итоге побили его лол) И еще Джей-Джей просто с невероятным трудом выцарапал себе бронзу.

Это было дикое время. И сезон еще не окончен! Еще остались соответствующие каждому Национальные, Чемпионат Европы и Чемпионат Мира! Надеюсь, что в следующие несколько месяцев мы продолжим видеть этих чудесных людей.

\---

**davaidavai**

я

просто рвусь пополам

с одной стороны я типа думаю что юри должен был получить золото но с другой я так горжусь мои маленьким злобненьким сыночкой

ТАК ЧТО ПРОСТО

ЖДУ РЕВАНША

 

Источник: nikifaverov  #ага проблемки когда ты фан и юри и юрки

12,983 заметки

 

* * *

 

 

 **Yuuri** **Katsuki**   @yuuri-ktsk

Спасибо всем за поддержку! В следующий раз я получу золото!

 **ゆか** **★**  @yuka-tann

@yuuri-ktsk おめでとう！

 **cala**   @combi-spin

@yuuri-ktsk  Поздравляем! Ты это заслужил!

 **Victor** **Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

@yuuri-ktsk Ну так что, можешь предложить, что еще мне поцеловать вместо золотой медали, а?

 **Yuuri** **Katsuki**   @yuuri-ktsk

@vnikiforov ВИКТОР, НУ НЕ В ТВИТТЕРЕ ЖЕ

 **Phichit** **on** **Ice**   @phichit_chu

@yuuri-ktsk @vnikiforov ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

* * *

 

 

[ видео ]

 **Показательное выступление Юри Кацуки – «** **Stay** **by** **Me** **»** **feat** **. Виктор Никифоров** **[** **GPF** **2016]**

1,281,922 просмотров

 **Haruka** **Yumi**

Я ЖИВУ

 **Jenny** **Cooper**

Я ВСЕГДА МЕЧТАЛ ЛИШЬ ОБ ЭТОМ

**Cherrypie**

теперь я могу умереть с миром кгхбай

**whereismyfork**

я

ок

я помер

**Rotate Gummy**

спасибо господи за этот дар под названием виктуюри

 

* * *

 

 

Пишет Фан-клуб Юри Кацуки ( **katsuki** **_** **fc** )

@ 2016- 12- xx    _011:52_ _am_

Entry tags: + **спасибо** +  **мастерпост**

 

**_МАСТЕРПОСТ: СПАСИБО ВСЕМ ВАМ_ **

Можно я просто. Просто побуду немного сентиментальной.

Потому что ровно года назад нас было меньше ста человек, а за все выходные в комментариях набиралось всего по 20 страниц. По сравнению с финалистами гран-при прошлого года, коллектив неяпонского сообщества фанатов Кацуки Юри был не маленьким, но и далеко не таким, как у других.

И посмотрите, каковы мы теперь.

3,501 участников (многие из все все еще прячущиеся анончики, но я-то виииижу) и это только на этом сайте, который, будем честны, умирает. Сабреддит /r/katsyuudon начитывает 11,081 подписчиков на тот момент, когда я это печатаю, и с каждым днем их становится больше. У наших «коллег» с тамблера - yuurikatsuki-fc -  41,928 подписчиков. И не забудем наших друзей-фанатов из Японии – у них на основном фансайте/форуме по Юри фантастические 398,923 подписчиков.

Мы, как фендом, выросли за этот год вместе с Юри, и когда я вижу, как далеко мы зашли, это просто FEELS. Я была непримиримым фанатом Юри с самого начала, и каждый раз я вместе со всеми смотрела его выступления и поддерживала его, сколько бы очков он ни зарабатывал, и чувствовала себя так, как никогда бы не почувствовала иначе.

Я так сильно всем горжусь, и особенно я горжусь Юри. Он пережил все нападки и слова людей, говоривших, что ему стоит уйти из спорта, но он обернул все в свою сторону, стал более открыто говорить о своих проблемах с нервами, показал нам себя с совершенно иной стороны. Этот сезон стал новой отправной точкой как для Юри, так и для фандома, (и для Виктора, давайте не забывать человека, который и дал нам такую возможность), и я плачу. И не просто так.

Что бы ни произошло за остальной сезон, помните о том, как далеко зашел наш любимый фигурист, и продолжайте болеть за Юри-чана.

Спасибо, Юри, и продолжай радовать нас!

ДОПОЛНЕНИЕ: Вроде как связано, но на тамблере запустили Проект «Спасибо, Юри», который берет начало из вот этого трогательного открытого обращения от молодого фигуриста-любителя. Пожалуйста, загляните по ссылке и подумайте, не хотите ли принять участие. Нашему мальчику постоянно нужно напоминать, что его ценят и любят и как фигуриста, и как человека.

\---

[Страница 1 из 29]

[ **< <**  **1**  2 3 4 5 … 29  **> >**]

 

(Аноним)

МОДЕР-САН ;A;

МОДЕР-САН МЫ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБИМ

(Аноним)

ох боже КАК ЖЕ ПРОБИРАЕТ ;-;

(katsudone)

Спасибо за все, модер-сан <3

(demiguises)

модер-сан, в наших сердцах ты всегда будешь фанатом юри №1 ((можешь поспорить, минами кенджиро))

(Аноним)

Я так рад, что вы все есть. Вы сделали мой 2016 куда лучше, чем он мог бы быть. Спасибо вам всем огромное.

 

* * *

 

 

**v** **-** **nikiforov**

 

[ изображение ]

Нравится: 109,461

  
**v** **-** **nikiforov**   Увидимся в следующий раз! <3 #Victuuri

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ - "Удачи, Юри-чан!"
> 
> おめでとう！ - "Поздравляем!"
> 
>  
> 
> Боги, спасибо вам за то, что эта работа существует. :D


End file.
